


Fallen & Cursed

by cosmicruin



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 18:56:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7280686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicruin/pseuds/cosmicruin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lu Han’s peaceful life takes a sharp turn when he takes in a stranger carrying a peculiar secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallen & Cursed

**Author's Note:**

> [Originally written](http://sff-exo.livejournal.com/8842.html) for [SFF EXO](http://sff-exo.livejournal.com/) Round 2016, with various edits done since its posting. This is a fic of many firsts for me, but I had fun exploring uncharted territory and conquering its challenges!
> 
> **Warning** for brief mentions of cross-dressing.

Some fairy tales followed a common formula:

The protagonist would find an unconscious person abandoned in the forest for reasons to be revealed, dirtied and wounded and (perhaps) robbed. They would debate with themselves of what they should do—sometimes they wouldn’t even think at all and just act on instinct—and end up taking them in against better judgment.

Later on, it would turn out this person was someone of importance from a land far away, or a magical creature who was bored of their existence and used the endless time in their hands to test the strength of human morals. After passing a number of trials, the protagonist would be rewarded.

And everybody lived happily ever after—for the most part.

Lu Han’s life was the furthest from a fairy tale, but he was reminded of them when he chanced upon an unconscious young man while collecting herbs. His bruised face and wounded body told Lu Han he might have been robbed and dumped out here to die, but he had no desire in finding out the truth or involving himself with him. The least he could do was guide him out of the woods in case he had someone waiting for him in town.

Unfortunately, no matter how hard Lu Han poked his cheeks or pinched his sides, the young man remained unmoving. He considered slapping him awake but dropped the thought.

Lu Han sighed. He adjusted his hold on the basket and muttered, “This better be worth the risk.”

With an upward motion of his hand, the young man’s body lifted from the ground and floated in mid-air as if hanging on invisible strings. Lu Han turned around and began walking home, the body trailing after him at a steady pace.

They arrived at a cottage in the heart of the woods. Lu Han placed the basket on the table and flicked a finger toward the spare cot. The floating body landed on it without a hitch. The young man didn’t stir.

Lu Han hung his cloak on the hanger. “Yixing, I’m home!”

An orange blur darted through the door, meowing loud in greeting. Lu Han sat on his haunches and scratched Yixing behind his ears. Yixing purred; noticed the young man. He glanced back at Lu Han, tilting his head.

“I don’t know why I took him in, either. Fix him up for me?”

Yixing approached the cot and leaped on it. He padded up the young man’s torso and stopped at his chest. Yixing stared at the young man’s face before pressing a paw on his nose.

White light engulfed both of them. The young man’s bruises faded into nothing, and his cuts closed up until they vanished.

The light gradually disappeared as Yixing took back his paw. He meowed at Lu Han, tail flicking back and forth.

Lu Han crossed the room and swept Yixing in his arms, twirling them around then smothering him close to his chest. “Good job! One boiled fish for you coming right up.”

Lu Han finished cooking at the strike of noon when he heard a soft groan. The young man was sitting upright on the cot. He took in his surroundings and startled when their eyes met.

“Where am I? Who are you?” the stranger demanded, springing to his feet.

“You’re in my house; I found you passed out in the woods. My name’s Lu Han.”

A hint of surprise slipped into the young man’s guarded expression. “ _You’re_ Lu Han?”

Lu Han narrowed his eyes in suspicion. “So what if I am?”

Before the young man could answer, he stuck up his nose in the air and sniffed. His eyes widened in obvious panic. “Is that fried chicken?”

Lu Han took offense in the young man covering his nose, as if the very scent of fried chicken repulsed him. He’d never met anyone showing such an adverse reaction to said food. What sort of household did he live in? Did they teach him fried chicken was for peasants and shouldn’t inhale it?

“Look, I don’t know what your deal is with fried chicken, but—”

The harsh sound of ripping fabric interrupted him.

The rest of Lu Han’s sentence died on his tongue as he watched the unbelievable scene before him in shock.

The young man’s limbs shortened. His hands and feet turned into paws. His face grew a muzzle. Black fur covered his entire body, with the exception of a white, V-shaped patch on his chest. A pair of round ears twitched atop his head, beady eyes blinking back at Lu Han’s bewildered ones.

Lu Han pinched his cheeks. Yelped at the sting.

The bear didn’t disappear.

So it was neither a dream nor a hallucination.

The young man-turned-bear inched toward Lu Han, but he took a step back and ordered, in a shaky voice, “S-stop right there! I know magic, and I’m not afraid to use it!”

The bear grunted. It suspiciously sounded like a scoff.

Lu Han kept his gaze locked on the bear, mentally listing spells he could use in case he attacked. Shifters weren’t an oddity in their world, but some demonstrated violent acts if the animal instinct overpowered the human psyche.

A beat of silence before Lu Han asked, “Can you talk?”

The bear shook his head.

Understandable. Some shifters couldn’t. At least he understood human speech.

“Can you shift back?”

Another shake of the head.

Lu Han’s brows furrowed. All shifters could switch back and forth into either form at will. Tenuous control could explain the phenomenon, but it wasn’t permanent since shifters eventually mastered the art of transformation. Maybe he was lying about it.

It bothered him, though. Shifters reeked of the form they were born with, making it easier to detect what sort of animal they were.

This shifter had no scent whatsoever unique to a bear but had waves of concentrated magical energy rolling off him, instead.

Lu Han’s gaze strayed to the fried chicken sitting innocently on the table. The doubt nagging at the back of his mind intensified.

Yixing meowed in support. He’d been watching from his spot on the windowsill, and the fact he didn’t scamper off after everything was all the proof Lu Han needed.

Lu Han waved his small closet open. He beckoned an ancient, dog-eared book from its depths, stopping a few inches right in front of him. The book opened by itself, flipping through pages and stopping at a section near the end. Lu Han read the text and mouthed the words.

The bear shrunk back when he approached but didn’t run away or strike at him. Lu Han held his paw, saying, “I don’t know if this will work, but you’re lucky it was I who found you.

“ _Spirits of heaven and earth, lend me your power to break the shackles of this curse._ ”

Strips of soft blue light circled the bear like a slow-paced tornado and enveloped his entire form. Lu Han felt more than saw the receding of the fur and the elongating of the limb in his hold cover itself with human skin.

The light dispersed into a thousand shards. A wide-eyed, naked young man sat in place of the bear. Disbelief and wonder shone in his eyes.

Lu Han motioned for a blanket to fly over and dumped it unceremoniously on his lap. “You’re welcome.”

 

 

☆彡

 

 

The young man introduced himself as Jongin over a shared lunch of bread and stew.

Lu Han was too busy moping over the disposal of the fried chicken he almost didn’t catch it. Jongin must’ve sensed his disinterest because he didn’t try for conversation again.

“You transformed into a bear after smelling the fried chicken,” Lu Han spoke up, after a long stretch of silence. “You’re not a shifter, nor are you a magic user of any kind. You’re cursed.”

Jongin’s eyes enlarged, it was almost comical. “How do you know? I haven’t said anything yet.”

“A shifter doesn’t need external stimuli to shift. That alone screams ‘curse’ all over it. The reversal spell I used is a temporary solution. You’ll still transform into a bear the next time you smell fried chicken.”

“Is there no way to break it?”

“You’ll need to summon the magical creature to undo the curse, or kill them.”

Jongin’s shoulders slumped. “I don’t remember who cursed me. I only remember how.”

“Whoever it is, your curse is the most absurd among those I’ve seen and read of,” Lu Han stated, sipping his tea.

“Thank you for your unwanted input,” Jongin retorted, fidgeting with his tunic sleeves. Lu Han had loaned him some of his clothes since he practically destroyed the ones on his back during the transformation. Their height difference wasn’t large, but Jongin had longer limbs and broader shoulders. The sleeves didn’t cover his wrists and his pants stopped a few inches above his ankles.

“Did you have company before ending up here? Anywhere I can drop you off? The Emerald Forest isn’t easy to navigate, so I’ll help you get to town.”

“How did you know which spell to use on me?” Jongin asked instead of answering. “I’ve sought help from every sorcerer across the land, but none of them could do anything.”

Lu Han shrugged. “Lucky guess?”

“Impossible,” Jongin argued. “It most certainly isn’t a ‘lucky guess.’ You’re one of the most powerful sorcerers of our age but also the most feared. Dragons cry at the mention of your name; basilisks run away at the sight of you. Who else is capable of those but the Fallen Sorcerer of Emerald Forest?”

Lu Han barked out a short, mirthless laugh. Of course the odious title and ridiculous stories attached to it would always precede him. He no longer wondered how Jongin seemed to have known him when he mentioned his name.

“Look, kid, I don’t know who you think you are, but I don’t work for anyone just because they want me to. If you’re used to getting what you want, that doesn’t apply here. Your curse is none of my business. Go look for help elsewhere.”

Jongin said nothing and studied him in silence. The lack of reaction unsettled him, but Lu Han would stand firm with his decision. He’d turned down people in the past who requested for services beyond what he could give. This would be no exception.

Jongin leaned back into the chair, tilting his head in a playful manner like he hadn’t been turned down. His lips curved into a sweet, heart-melting smile.

Lu Han arched an eyebrow. Wondered how many hearts had he played and broken with that smile alone.

“Okay.” Jongin’s voice took on a syrupy tone.

“Okay?” Lu Han echoed, confused.

“If you’ve made up your mind, I suppose my offer of five thousand gold pieces is useless.”

Cash register sounds rang in Lu Han’s ears.

“ _F-five thousand?_ ” Lu Han croaked out. How wealthy was this kid? He could survive for two years on that amount alone, and he wouldn’t need to work, too.

But he had his dignity to uphold, and the doubt of helping a complete(ly rich) stranger stayed rooted. For all he knew, he was helping out a fiend in disguise. The notion sobered him up pretty quick.

“Sorry, but you can’t bribe me into agreeing.”

Jongin’s lower lip jutted out. He looked like a puppy denied of his favorite toy.

Lu Han scolded himself for finding it adorable.

“Not even if I raise it to ten thousand gold pieces?”

The cash register sounds doubled in volume.

Lu Han took back his praise. Puppies were cute and innocent, not deceptive and cunning.

“That amount can give you a comfortable life for an approximate five years,” Jongin said. “You can travel to neighboring kingdoms, if you so wish, _and_ renovate your house.”

A bigger cottage with a more solid roof sounded ideal. Traveling to neighboring kingdoms without worrying about finances also sounded ideal. He could take his friends with him in his adventures and cover their expenses. He could—

Jongin’s unsubtle snickers interrupted Lu Han’s daydreaming but also snapped him back to his senses. He scowled, cleared his throat, and schooled his face into a neutral mask.

“What makes you think I’ll believe you? The amount you’re offering is only possible if you’re well off.”

“Perhaps you might find it unbelievable since I have no proof on me right now. I do not blame you for doubting. But you have my word when I say I can prepare the agreed amount when the time comes.”

His manner of speech and the way he carried himself spoke of somebody who had taken decorum lessons, which could only be afforded by the upper class. Jongin could be telling the truth, but Lu Han held on tight to the last bit of his resistance.

“I still want no part in whatever game you’re playing.”

Jongin heaved out a dramatic sigh. “I left home in search of a way to break my curse and vowed never to return unless I found it. And now, the answer to my dilemma is right in front of me, but he’s telling me he won’t help me. It’s such a pity. I was willing to go as high as fifteen thousand gold pieces, too.”

Lu Han wiped the sweat away from his brow with the back of his hand. He was sure the rise in temperature wasn’t coming from the tea he’d downed (and almost spat out).

Jongin propped up an elbow on the table and cupped his chin with his hand. The smirk returned. Undisguised enjoyment twinkled in his eyes.

Lu Han considered decking Jongin on the face, but what came out of his mouth was—

“…Twenty thousand gold pieces.”

Jongin narrowed his eyes in amusement and triumph. Smug bastard.

“Are you bargaining with me?”

“I’m naming my price,” Lu Han corrected with conviction. “Think of it as a service fee in exchange for breaking the curse. Once it’s over, we’ll split ways and never do anything with each other again.”

Jongin mulled over it.

“You fetch a steep price, but fair enough.”

The contract was drawn; the signatures affixed. Staring at the parchment further reinforced the reality of the situation. Lu Han was so sure Jongin would back down from the exorbitant price. He’d take it with him to the grave, but Lu Han admitted a golden opportunity of this sort was rare to come by, and he could use the money for what he wanted most.

“So much for upholding dignity,” Jongin teased.

Lu Han huffed, ignoring the heat in his cheeks for his blatant hypocrisy.

 

 

☆彡

 

 

Lu Han surveyed each of the old notebooks and parchments scattered across the table. Some contained plain text; others came with illustrations and diagrams. Several other books stood in a neat pile on the corner, a combination of his collection and loaned copies from the town library.

According to Jongin, he had been cursed after losing his way in the forest at nine years old. He had stumbled upon an empty cabin, save for a single plate of fried chicken on the table. Nobody had been home at the time and he was starving, so he thought he’d have a piece.

The cabin owner had arrived before Jongin could leave. Angered by the disappearance of his food, the cabin owner had revealed his true form and bestowed Jongin with the curse of turning into a bear every time he smelled fried chicken. He could only return to his true human form after a full day had passed.

Jongin couldn’t remember what the cabin owner’s true form was. The extreme shock had blocked the memory from his mind.

It helped Lu Han narrow down his search. He was looking for the type of magical woodland creature who could give powerful curses stemming from rage. This type of curse wasn’t hard to break compared to those created out of hate, but they definitely posed as a challenge.

Lu Han scribbled a list of names on a separate parchment. “I’ve told you already, but the story behind the curse is as absurd as the actual thing. Couldn’t you have waited until arriving home and asking your cook for fried chicken? You wealthy people can be so—hey, you missed a spot on the top shelf.”

Jongin threw down the feather duster. “Explain to me why I’m cleaning again?”

Lu Han looked at an annoyed Jongin, who had a bandana tied over his head and wore an apron on top of his clothes. His arms were akimbo, hands and cheeks dusted with dirt.

“Because this is how you earn your keep in exchange for taking you in _and_ finding a way to break your curse,” Lu Han said matter-of-factly, hiding a grin.

“I never saw a clause stating I have to be your housekeeper when we signed the contract!” Jongin exclaimed, miffed. “I already promised you payment if you get the job done. This is unfair!”

Lu Han wagged an admonishing forefinger in the air. “Nothing in this world is fair, kid. Did you expect me to do all the work while you sat waiting? Be thankful it’s only light household work, though your performance leaves much to be desired.”

Jongin’s abysmal cooking and cleaning skills didn’t surprise Lu Han, which legitimized the hypothetical noble background somewhat. Watching him struggle in chopping vegetables or deboning fish provided entertainment unavailable anywhere else, even at the risk of his blood pressure skyrocketing since Jongin exhibited symptoms of clumsiness on most days and wasted more food than they consumed.

“There is no relation whatsoever between cleaning your house and breaking the curse,” Jongin continued griping, but retrieved the feather duster and resumed dusting. “You were probably just waiting for someone to use as your housekeeper.”

Lu Han faked a scandalized gasp. “How did you see through my plans? Be careful of those jars, they contain herbs I can’t find in this part of Emerald Forest.”

“If you lived among civilization, you could find hired help. Who told you to live in Emerald Forest?” Jongin muttered under his breath so Lu Han couldn’t hear him.

Lu Han heard him, anyway, but let it slide.

“Stop complaining, or else I won’t tell you the earliest I can try one of the methods I’ve found is a few days from now.”

Jongin perked up, every trace of irritation gone. “You found a solution that fast?”

Lu Han flashed him a smug smile. “I can do anything if I put my mind into it. Now hurry up, you still have laundry waiting outside.”

On the awaited day, at the back of the cottage, Lu Han looked skyward at the twin moons hanging in the pitch black sky. One was argent in color; the other cerulean with smatterings of jade. These moons stayed visible all the time, and for one night every month, they would shine at their brightest.

Tonight was one such night. Perfect for what Lu Han planned.

Lu Han added the finishing touches and assessed the large pentagram he’d drawn on the ground. Each triangle had elemental sigils etched in them. The middle space was left untouched. A red crystal was planted on each point, catching the light of the moons.

“What is this?” Jongin asked.

“It’s a summoning circle. I’ll use it to call on the magical creatures I’ve listed as probable suspects. They might know who we’re looking for and give us a name. Names are important if you wish to summon the magical creature, but a possession of theirs or a title works, too.”

Jongin pointed at the crystals. “And those?”

“Protection crystals. Sometimes there’s no guarantee a summoned magical creature won’t attack, even if they’re tame and sweet. It prevents them from using their powers against the summoner and limits them within the pentagram.”

The wind picked up around them. Lu Han took a lungful of air. Relaxed. Stretched out both arms forward and pulled his hands together, palms facing the circle as he gathered his magical energy.

“ _Great Guardians of old, protectors of the Earthen Realm;_

_On this night of twin moon bright, I beseech you; come forth and heed my call—_

_Guardian of the North Domain!_ ”

Like clockwork, the circle lit up first, followed by the runes and bled into the pentagram. A column of light burst upward, opaque at first but gradually receded as it molded into a more solid form that seemed human.

The brightness thinned out. Within the circle stood a youthful but dazed man blinking in confusion. He took one look at his whereabouts, face becoming guarded upon spotting the red-lit protection crystals. His eyes landed on Lu Han and Jongin.

“Who summoned me?”

Lu Han raised his hand. “I apologize if I took you away in the middle of something important.”

He gave Lu Han a long, scrutinizing look, as if deciding whether he was telling the truth or not. Then, his face broke into a sweet smile. “Oh, no; you didn’t interrupt anything. Being called out here by the so-called Fallen Sorcerer is more interesting than cracking chestnuts to pass the time.”

“So magical creatures can get bored, too,” Jongin said in fascination from the side.

“Great Jinki, Guardian of the Earthen Realm’s North Domain, I have summoned you to ask something.” Lu Han gestured toward Jongin. Jinki followed the movement. “You see, this person had been cursed by someone from the Earthen Realm but doesn’t remember who. The consequence of the curse is turning into a bear after smelling fried chicken.”

“Fried chicken,” Jinki echoed. His face took on a dreamy sort of look. “Fascinating human food, that one is. I would like some right now.”

“So magical creatures can enjoy fried chicken, too, who knew?” Jongin mused, this time not lowering his voice.

Lu Han elbowed Jongin for good measure.

Jinki placed probing eyes on Jongin. “I can feel the curse’s magical binds on him. Truly it is the work of somebody from our realm. However, it is not me.”

Lu Han deflated in spite of the small victory affirming he was right on the track. “Thank you for the answers, Guardian of the North Domain. It has supplied me with a clearer direction of where to go from here.” He dipped his head in show of respect.

“My brethren could help you if you summon them. They might know who it is, or one of them could be the culprit himself,” Jinki said, smiling kindly.

Jinki disappeared after trading goodbyes. The crystals’ lights went out one by one. The pentagram erased itself from existence.

Lu Han noticed the disheartened look on Jongin’s face. “Cheer up, kid! No magical activity slips past the Guardians of the Earthen Realm. Even if they have their respective territories, if it happens in any forest, they would always know one way or another. We also have three more Guardians to go.” He scratched his nape as he added, “I did think Jinki would be it since he’s the Guardian known for enjoying fried chicken the most. Guess not.”

Jongin responded with a weak smile and nod. “Are you going to summon the three other Guardians now?”

“No,” Lu Han said. “Summoning requires a lot of magical energy. Guardians demand a large amount since they belong to a higher part of the magic hierarchy and reside in another world. Summoning Jinki makes it impossible for me to use my magic for a week. I’ll have to wait until my magical energy is fully restored.”

Jongin’s face scrunched up in sympathy. “Can you try next week?”

Lu Han blinked. “Didn’t they cover this in your History of Sorcery classes? Summoning can only be done on the night when both moons are at their fullest and brightest—‘twin moon bright,’ remember? The next summoning will take place a month from now.”

“ _What?_ ” Jongin cried out in shock.

Lu Han clapped him on both shoulders, not bothering to hide his glee.

“You know what else that means? You’ll be my housekeeper for three more months. Ample time to learn how to cook edible food.”

 

 

☆彡

 

 

“What do you do for a living?”

Lu Han secured the clothespin on the linen before glancing at Jongin. “You’ve been here for three weeks but only think of asking me that now?”

Jongin squeezed out the excess water from the tunic he’d washed and dumped it on the bucket. “I’ve been trying to figure it out, but I keep drawing a blank. You must have a source of income, or you wouldn’t have survived all these years living out here in Emerald Forest from natural resources alone.”

“You’d be surprised how some have actually done that in history,” Lu Han said. “If you really want to know what I do for a living, I’ll tell you.”

Having Jongin’s complete attention on him, he pulled on a serious face and said, “I lure unsuspecting victims here, gain their trust, then slaughter them and sell their organs. A healthy heart and liver fetch the highest prices in the black market.”

“Ha-ha.” Jongin’s monotonous reply at the obvious joke had Lu Han laughing hard. “Hilarious. Save me, I’m _dying_ from the hilarity.”

Yixing appeared after Lu Han had hung the last of the linens. He meowed once, loud and with urgency.

“Someone’s here to see me?” Lu Han asked.

Yixing meowed again.

“How does that cat understand you if it’s not a shifter?” Jongin asked.

“Stop calling him ‘that cat’—he has a name, and it’s Yixing,” Lu Han chided. “He’s one of those special animals who can understand human speech.” He wiped his hands on his pants and hurried inside. Jongin joined him not long after.

Sure enough, a husband and wife pair stood waiting outside the front door. The husband was leaning against his wife, complexion wan and looking miserable. They weren’t new faces to Lu Han; they were the first few who’d tried their luck in approaching him for help when he started living in Emerald Forest. He ushered them inside and listened to their woes.

Zhou Mi had been tricked by a fairy into eating a mushroom while gathering firewood. He felt fine for the first few hours then showed symptoms of the common cold but with violent nightmares when he slept and hallucinations during daytime. Nothing he ate stayed down, and his body was in constant pain.

“Do you remember what the mushroom looks like?”

Zhou Mi took a while to answer. “Purple in color. White spots on top. It tasted like honey.”

Lu Han nodded, already knowing the answer. “You ate a Happy Mushroom.”

“What a cheerful name for a wicked fungus,” Jongin commented from the side.

Yixing meowed above Jongin, who found his head comfortable enough to use as a cushion.

“Quite the contrast, isn’t it?” A small jar containing dried red flower petals soared across the room and into Lu Han’s hand. “It hasn’t taken effect yet, but had you waited another day, the mushroom’s poison would’ve spread and killed him.” He handed the jar to his wife, Song Qian. “Brew this tonight and make him drink it twice a day for a week. He should be fine after.”

They showered Lu Han with profuse thanks, relief evident on their faces. Song Qian reached into the bag she brought with her and handed him a box wrapped in paper. “This is all we could afford. Will it suffice?”

Alarmed, Lu Han gently pushed it away from him. “I’m not charging.”

Song Qian forced it back into Lu Han’s hold. “I insist. You didn’t ask for anything last time after you rescued our child from a wendigo attack. You refused payment when you broke a witch’s curse inflicted on my sister. I simply cannot allow a third time of free service.”

The determination put out the fight in Lu Han, leaving him no choice. Crushing the last of his hesitance, he held the box close to him and smiled in gratitude. “This is the first and last time I’ll accept anything; but at the same time, thank you so much.”

Jongin waited for the couple to leave before speaking up. “I thought Emerald Forest was famous for being so vast and deep anyone could easily get lost in it? How do they know where you live?”

“Plenty _have_ lost their way wandering in Emerald Forest and were never seen again. Why do you think even the bravest of men don’t dare venture here at all?” Lu Han started tearing off the paper. “But what many don’t know is that you can only get lost if you don’t know where to go, or if you have no one to guide you.”

Jongin’s forehead creased in slow realization. “Yixing guided them here?”

“Yixing is special that way,” Lu Han praised. “He knows his way around the forest but doesn’t offer his assistance to just anyone. He only helps out those with pure intentions. He has a sixth sense for singling out those who are in need of help from the ones who wish to do harm.”

“Who’d have thought a cat would be capable of taking on such a daunting task?” Jongin remarked in wonderment, lifting Yixing off his head and looked at him with new eyes.

“For the umpteenth time, his name is Yixing,” Lu Han corrected again, exasperated. “You’re not a cat person, are you?”

“I prefer dogs. I have three back home.” Jongin’s countenance softened into a fond expression. “I miss them a lot. I hope they’re eating well.”

Lu Han inserted a hand in the box. Greasy texture, a bit damp, firm. His interest piqued. He slid it out, taken aback at the thick scent of fried chicken attacking his nose.

Yixing landed on his feet. Clothes tore apart. A deeply unimpressed grunt in complaint.

Lu Han laughed in apology at a disgruntled Bear Jongin. “I forgot the couple owns the most popular chicken shop in town. Oops?”

Jongin crossed his arms and snubbed him.

“Sorry, sorry; it honestly slipped from my mind.” Lu Han refused throwing away the fried chicken, especially after it was cooked with care. “Can you eat fried chicken in this form without consequence?”

Jongin bobbed his head once.

“Just because fried chicken is the current bane of my existence doesn’t mean I can’t eat it anymore,” Jongin told him after the meal, throwing on the clothes Lu Han handed him that were once again a few sizes smaller on him. “It will always be my favorite food.”

Lu Han poked at a pouch he didn’t notice the first time. He thought the box was empty until he caught a faint, jingling sound after moving it. He gaped at the amount of gold pieces inside. The couple must’ve done this on purpose so he couldn’t return it. Chuckling to himself with a small shake of his head, he opened the chest he kept stashed at the back of his closet and dropped it inside.

Behind him, Jongin gasped. “That’s a lot of money!”

“Saved up over the years,” Lu Han explained. “It’s nothing compared to a noble’s wealth, but it could get me what I want.”

Jongin continued staring at the gold pieces. “Are you sure you’re not a thief?” He avoided Lu Han’s hand before it could reach his shoulder. “Rephrasing: are you sure you’re a sorcerer and not an apothecary?”

“I’m nowhere near the skills of one. I heavily rely on stock knowledge and books. My specialty is still magic, but I only use it when absolutely needed. The people who come see me are those too poor to afford the services of an apothecary or a high-ranking sorcerer. They also prefer paying in kind, but I won’t say no to money.”

Jongin huffed in mock derision. “What was that about not charging again?”

Lu Han failed a second time in his attempt at shoving Jongin’s shoulder. “I can’t wait to get the reward money so I can finally be rid of you,” he joked.

“As long as you break the curse,” Jongin reminded.

“Just wait—I’ll be swimming in your twenty thousand gold pieces by the time you can eat fried chicken again with your human hands,” Lu Han promised, thrusting a finger into Jongin’s face.

“Looking forward.” Jongin’s tone was flat, but his lips twitched in amusement.

 

 

☆彡

 

 

After banishing a malevolent spirit tormenting an old woman and receiving payment in the form of fried chicken, Lu Han decided it was time he taught Jongin a lesson after he ruined his last set of clothes from the (un)expected transformation.

“Sewing,” Jongin stated, tone dancing between blank and sarcastic.

“Buying ready-made clothes costs a fortune. It’s cheaper making them yourself.” Lu Han adjusted his belt for a better fit. “I don’t trust you with a needle, so I’ll take you to learn from an excellent teacher.”

Jongin brightened up in an instant. “We’re finally going to town?”

“About time you see what Asteria’s capital has to offer. Also, you weren’t subtle with your complaints of being bored looking at trees and playing with the forest critters.”

“I can appreciate nature and its wonderful gifts, but one can only stand so much until they start craving human interaction.”

Lu Han narrowed his eyes. “Are you implying I’m not human?”

“Have you seen the way your jaw unhinges when you laugh? That’s not something a normal human can pull off.”

Jongin cackled and moved away before Lu Han could land a kick on his shin.

They bade Yixing goodbye and walked down the winding dirt path. Nothing but endless rows of trees invaded their sight, their healthy green shine living up to the forest name. Sunlight peeked from the gaps between branches, patches of light staining the ground. To fill in the silence, Lu Han explained where each path would lead to if they passed them by.

“Every path looks the same as the last, but you seem to know where you’re going,” Jongin said.

Lu Han shook his head. “I’ve lost my way a few times, too. Yixing learned faster than I did. Took a few mistakes to find my way around and learn which parts to avoid at all costs. Those parts happen to be the places humans wander into before disappearing. The forest has plenty of beautiful spots to make up for it, but finding them takes guts. Its reputation repels potential challengers.”

The amount of trees lessened the further they walked. Half an hour later, buildings of various shapes and sizes with different-colored roofs could be seen looming in the distance.

Jongin let out a whoop of joy, firing one question after another. What should he expect? What were Asteria’s sources of entertainment? Could they sightsee before heading back?

“We didn’t come here to play, kid.” Lu Han’s grin contradicted his chastising tone.

“Don’t be a wet blanket. It’s my first time in Asteria, Emerald Forest excluded. As its seasoned citizen, you should show me around.”

Lu Han rolled his eyes at the order. Nobility and their spoiled ways.

Asteria’s capital boasted sturdy brick buildings and an impressive marketplace bustling with activity. People milled about in search of their necessities. Stall owners competed in luring potential customers with their fresh produce. Children raced each other in a game of tag, weaving through the crowds, peals of merry laughter permeating the air.

Jongin couldn’t stop marveling at everything he saw, mouth open in childlike wonder.

“First time in a marketplace?”

Jongin nodded, still looking. “I’ve heard stories from my nursemaid. I’ve seen and read about it in books, as well, but I seldom set foot in one. This place is amazing!”

Lu Han inspected the oranges and move on to the peaches. “Never thought of sneaking out?”

“I tried once, but I transformed into a bear and scared people. I never went out again.”

The sadness in his voice urged Lu Han to pat his back. “When I find a way to break the curse, you can sneak out as much as you like without worry.”

Jongin answered with a smile.

After he took Jongin around the famous spots, they entered a tiny shop on the alleyway corner. Bolts of fabric lined the walls on one side; the counter situated across of it. Two mannequins dressed in ball gowns stood on display by the window.

Footsteps could be heard from the back room. A man dressed in a white shirt and brown pants held up by black suspenders walked through it. A tape measure was carelessly slung around his neck, swinging with his every movement.

“Lu Han, long time no see! So glad you could join civilization again.” He hurried over and traded one-armed hugs.

Lu Han shrugged, grinning. “Good to see you, too, Baekhyun.”

“So what can I do for you today? Are you finally here to commission me to sew your Head Sorcerer robe?”

“No, but—”

Baekhyun’s gaze drifted over to Jongin, face lighting up in surprise and intrigue. “Who’s this? I’ve never seen him before.” He gasped aloud, mouth forming an impish smile. “Have you finally found yourself a lover?”

“I beg your pardon!” Jongin interjected with a reddened face. “I am most definitely _not_. I will let you know that I am—”

Lu Han held his breath, anticipating what he’d say next.

“—the housekeeper.”

Lu Han snorted aloud before he could stop himself. He resisted the role in the past weeks; suddenly he was willing to play the part for convenience’s sake?

“Housekeeper, you say? Is that what they call it nowadays?” Baekhyun teased with a lifted brow, guffawing at Jongin’s deepened blush.

“Actually, we’re here because I need fabrics,” Lu Han piped up in an attempt at diversion. “But if you want to make it up to Jongin, you’re very welcome to sew him an outfit.”

“Baekhyun will do it free of charge.”

A man shorter than Baekhyun by a few inches stepped out from the back room. Two types of fabric were draped on each of his arms. His round eyes blinked in curiosity when they landed on Jongin.

“Who’s this?”

“Lu Han’s ‘housekeeper.’” Baekhyun coated the last word with maximum cheekiness.

Jongin’s high-pitched, embarrassed laughter prompted Lu Han into salvaging their dignities and made formal introductions. He also tossed in a request of teaching Jongin the basics of sewing.

Baekhyun volunteered himself. “Worry not, Lu Han’s housekeeper. With me as your teacher, you’re in good hands.” He puffed out his chest and beat it with his fist.

Lu Han met Jongin’s uneasy glance. “Baekhyun is harmless. He uses his playfulness to entertain and ease the customer’s nerves.”

Baekhyun wasted no time whisking Jongin away to a corner and dove right into the first lesson. They couldn’t hear their conversation, but Baekhyun must be cracking jokes and sharing funny stories if Jongin’s loud laughter was any indication of it.

Kyungsoo helped Lu Han choose fabrics for his own everyday clothing. Lu Han congratulated him and Baekhyun for being cast in the upcoming town play. Kyungsoo shared his worries of pulling off the role given to him but expressed his joy of being cast in the first place.

The topic changed to the latest events and gossip. Living in the forest disadvantaged Lu Han in the current affairs department and only had access to it during his weekly town trip. Kyungsoo took it upon himself to update him.

“One piece of news has been the talk of the town for days,” Kyungsoo said, cutting a yard of fabric. “The fourth prince of Helion went missing three weeks ago.”

Located south of Asteria, the kingdom of Helion was famous for its advancement in many areas, including but not limited to: education, sports, trade, and tourism. However, it was most famous for its four princes who each received a gift from the gods, despite the lack of sorcerers in their lineage—or so the rumors claimed, for nobody could prove its authenticity or otherwise.

“Why?”

Kyungsoo’s brows drew together. “The details aren’t too clear. I’ve picked up so many variations of the rumor in the last few days. Taken captive by a rival kingdom for ransom. Ran away from Helion because his parents sought a fortune teller, who predicted he’d turn into an ogre if he didn’t marry before his next birthday. Cracked under the intense pressure attached to being a prince, retreated to the mountains, and swore himself to monkhood. Eloped with a stable boy, but some argue it’s the gardener’s son.”

Lu Han wrinkled his nose. “The rumors are wilder than the erotic novels Baekhyun reads.”

“I heard that!” Baekhyun shouted.

Kyungsoo hummed. “Unless the missing Helion prince is found and asked himself, no one will know the truth behind his disappearance.”

The impromptu lessons wrapped up with Jongin learning the simplest stitches. Baekhyun gifted him a beginner’s sewing kit and advised practicing so he could improve. Lu Han purchased five types of fabric. Kyungsoo extracted a promise from him to lend a hand in sewing costumes for the play.

Having bought their necessities, Lu Han and Jongin headed back. Their baskets of purchases sailed in mid-air behind them.

Lu Han recounted the story of how he met Baekhyun and Kyungsoo in sorcery school. He noticed the restlessness in Jongin’s movements but didn’t bring it up.

A full minute of silence before Jongin asked, “You don’t buy those rumors, do you? The ones you and Kyungsoo were talking about.”

Lu Han threw him a sideway glance.

“What do you want me to say, fourth prince of Helion?”

Jongin gawked, face paling a considerable shade. “I-I’m not—How did you—”

Lu Han released the laugh he’d been holding back. “Mere guess, but you went ahead and revealed yourself. How careless of you, Your Highness. Just kidding; don’t whine. The timelines fit if you trace back. I found you on the same day the prince went missing. Your ignorance of kitchen utensil usage and annoying willfulness, among other factors, said a lot.”

“Does it upset you I haven’t said anything?”

Jongin’s timid voice took Lu Han aback. “Doesn’t matter. You probably had your reasons. I won’t oppose if you want to tell; but either way, I’ve confirmed you’re a legit prince and your reward isn’t a bluff. I’m two steps closer to the bigger cottage and travel opportunities.” He laughed loud and long and obnoxious.

“None of those rumors are true, by the way.”

Lu Han stopped laughing and turned serious. “Please. I wouldn’t have believed them even if I didn’t know you.”

Jongin looked oddly pleased with his answer.

 

 

☆彡

 

 

“You summoned the wrong Guardian.”

Lu Han deflated as the words sunk in. Beside him, Jongin pressed his lips together to fight off a frown.

Understandable. Jongin waited a month for a conclusive answer, but his expectations fell short.

Lu Han returned his attention to the figure before them. Jonghyun, Guardian of the Earthen Realm’s South Domain, was lounging on a gigantic sunflower and waited for the next question.

“Do you agree one of your brethren is responsible for the curse?”

“Bear-related curses can only be cast by those who reside in the Earthen Realm, albeit taking different forms.” Jonghyun cast Jongin a knowing look and smiled. “I will admit this isn’t the first time I’ve seen you, Helion royal.”

“How?” Jongin asked, baffled.

“You kept escaping to my territory after stealing pastries, mischievous child you were.”

Lu Han cackled and smacked Jongin on the back. “You’re terrible!”

Jongin retaliated with a slap to his arm. “It’s not stealing if they’re meant for me!”

“For your brother, you mean.”

Lu Han’s cackles didn’t cease, enjoying Jongin’s frustration in his inability to defend himself. “Where does he hide?”

“He usually climbed trees. Sometimes he hid in caves. One time his brother caught him, he used cute acts to butter him up and got away with it.”

“Can we not talk about my embarrassing childhood self and focus back on the matter at hand?” Jongin interrupted, impatience lacing his voice. “So it’s not you we’re looking for; then who cursed me?”

Lu Han soothed him with a hand to his shoulder. “Don’t be rude to a forest guardian.”

The playfulness vanished from Jonghyun’s face, apologizing with his gaze for what he was about to say next. “I honestly don’t have an idea. I was away on official business when it happened and had only heard of it on my return.”

Two Guardians summoned. Zero success. The imbalance bothered Lu Han the more he thought about it. He wanted to break his unlucky streak, but he’d run himself ragged if he summoned the third Guardian right after.

“Have you ever crossed worlds before?” Jongin’s question cut through his thoughts. They’d long settled into their respective sleeping spaces after the summoning, but sleep seemed out of reach for them.

“I was invited to the Fairy Realm once, during the Summer Solstice.” Lu Han folded his arms behind his head. “Fairies and humans alike mingled with each other. Everybody talked, ate, danced, and drank in merry celebration, unmindful of the passage of time. When it was all over, it felt like a surreal, beautiful dream. Good times.”

“That sounds real fun.” Jongin sounded envious. “I’ve long forgotten what it’s like to genuinely enjoy a party for what it is.”

The comment reminded Lu Han of the glaring gap between them. He could count with one hand the number of royal parties he’d attended in his life, but those provided ample insight of how their circles worked.

A competition of the wealthiest and the most influential.

A chance at securing alliances and expanding territories.

Marriage prospects treated like business transactions.

“Your world is suffocating. Can’t blame you.”

Lu Han realized too late he’d said it aloud.

Fortunately, Jongin found it funny enough to laugh. “My brothers and I echo that sentiment. Being born of privilege isn’t the fairy tale everyone makes it out to be. Our titles come with big responsibilities expected of us. It’s twice harder for my eldest brother, the Crown Prince, but he takes it in stride and I admire him for it.”

“Is he one of those boring, uptight types? Those traits seem common among heirs to the throne.”

Jongin chuckled. “Not at all. He has a fun and caring side, even if he doesn’t show it at first. During my childhood days, he cheered me up with snow figures shaped to anything I wanted so I’d stop crying. Do you have any siblings?”

“Only child. My parents weren’t keen on the idea of many kids. Sometimes I wish I had one, but Yixing makes up for it.”

Jongin moved in his cot. “He’s your childhood pet?”

“Something like it. He wandered into our house when I was five. We couldn’t find his previous owner, so I begged my parents to keep him and he stayed ever since. He’s a valuable companion and friend.”

“Don’t you feel lonely sometimes even with Yixing keeping you company here in Emerald Forest?”

Jongin was surprisingly chatty tonight with his questions. Lu Han thought it strange, but it wasn’t unwelcome.

“Sometimes I do,” Lu Han admitted, “but I have Yixing. I also have Baekhyun and Kyungsoo. The townsfolk who seek me out, the forest critters, fairies and elves—they all make it bearable for me. And now, you’re here, too.”

“Do you mean that?”

Jongin spoke in a subdued tone, but the words reverberated in his ears with a deafening loudness.

“Yeah. It’s hilarious you still can’t peel anything right even if your life depended on it.”

Jongin snorted. “ _Well._ I’m so honored I could entertain you.”

Even through the haze of drowsiness, Lu Han could feel Jongin rolling his eyes at him.

He could also discern a stain of disappointment in his voice, but sleep offered him no chance to dwell on it.

 

 

☆彡

 

 

Jongin stretched his arms above his head. Covered his mouth and yawned. “Never in all my years of living did I imagine sewing could be so tiring.”

“Any form of work is tiring in excess.” Lu Han wiggled the fingers of his right hand to shake off the strain and return some feeling into them.

Jongin hummed in agreement. “But never did I imagine I would enjoy this type of work. I like it. I have a lot of fun learning and trying new things, and I enjoy the pleasant company.”

A week prior, Insung, Kyungsoo’s owl familiar, had tapped on Lu Han’s window to deliver a note from his master. Kyungsoo had written about his distress over costume preparations starting ahead of schedule and requesting immediate help. They hadn’t hesitated in rushing over and worked together with the apprentices.

The experience saw an improvement in Jongin’s sewing, both in speed and quality. He still committed the usual mistakes and couldn’t join in on the complicated embroidery, but those didn’t discourage him, intent on helping out until the end.

The sun was slowly dipping in the horizon, sky now coated in a fiery orange glow. The thought of food entered Lu Han’s mind for the first time today.

“We’ve both been working hard; why don’t we indulge ourselves? How does meat sound for dinner?”

Lu Han noticed the lack of footsteps following him and turned. Jongin was lingering in front of a bookshop, eyes glued to the books on display.

“You want to look inside?” Lu Han asked upon approach.

Jongin looked conflicted, but his next words determined which side had won him over. “May I?”

Lu Han smiled. “Go ahead. The butcher shop is right across. I’ll come back for you when I’m done, or you can follow me there.”

Jongin brightened. “Thank you! I’ve been curious for a while now if my favorite mystery author released anything new.” He moved for the door but turned back to say, “Buy a lot of pork belly, okay? And I mean _a lot_ of pork belly.”

Bossy brats and their royal backgrounds. Who gave him the right to order him around?

Yet—

“I’ll have two extra portions of pork belly added to the usual,” Lu Han instructed the butcher. “Make sure it’s the best ones you’ve got.”

Lu Han thought nothing of the act. It was natural for friends to do things that would delight them. Not like he could already see Jongin’s huge grin lighting up the entire cottage if he saw the amount of meat he bought. Not like he was looking forward to it, too.

Two middle-aged women discussing dessert recipes entered and examined the various cuts of meat hanging from the hooks. Lu Han tuned in and out of their conversation while waiting for the butcher to finish packing his orders.

“I say, why don’t we abandon cooking dinner altogether and hit the tavern?”

“The one right next to the bookshop? Oh, oh, aren’t they serving their famous fried chicken today? What impeccable timing!”

Lu Han stilled before whirling around so fast, stealing both women’s attention.

A frightened scream from outside.

Lu Han’s blood froze in his veins. His stomach churned. He prayed it wasn’t so.

“Bear!”

More frightened screams.

Lu Han cursed and burst out of the shop. Cursed again after picking out the distinct scent of fried chicken wafting in the air. Rapid but hushed whispers emanated from the thick crowd, all eyes focused on the big bear standing in the middle of the street looking lost and trapped.

“What’s a bear doing all the way out here?”

“It looks dangerous.”

“Wasn’t a young man standing in his place a while ago?”

A brave soul grabbed a broom and cautiously inched close, knees knocking together with each step. He swung at Jongin with a shaky battle cry, but his knees buckled beneath him at the last minute and missed his aim by a meter.

Jongin recoiled, a distressed noise ripping from his throat.

The crowd mistook the sound as a threat and quickly moved back. The (once) brave soul scrambled away, fearing he would be mauled.

“The bear is dangerous!”

“Down with the bear!”

Their disdainful glares pinned Jongin in place. Empowered by the citizens’ demands, men grabbed pitchforks and rakes and charged—

“Stop!”

—only to be sent flying back and slamming against the brick walls by the sheer force of Lu Han’s mind.

Lu Han rushed forward, undoing his cloak and throwing it over Jongin. Pinched his nose. Chanted the reversal spell.

Human again, Jongin tugged down the cloak and covered the necessary parts, but not without exposing a toned torso, supple skin, and a face flooded with utter relief.

Everyone murmured in disbelief.

“Did you see that? The bear turned into a human!”

“Impossible!”

“What a handsome young man!”

A group of young women had covered their eyes with both hands but kept stealing peeks between their fingers.

The ruckus died at the blare of a horn spreading through the town.

Lu Han cursed at the sight of not one but a dozen guards marching in their direction, imposing in their golden armor and the sternness of their frowns. The foulest curse was reserved for the red coat of arms depicting the silhouette of an eagle with its wings spread wide emblazoned on the cuirass. He hauled Jongin to his feet and broke into a run.

“What’s going on?” Jongin demanded.

Lu Han didn’t answer. Not when the only thing occupying mind was escaping.

They dashed down the streets, almost running into people a few times. They ignored the guards’ orders to stop. Jongin never stopped asking questions. Lu Han never responded.

A sharp right turn allowed them to dive into a dark alleyway between buildings and duck behind stacked crates. From outside, the guards shouted at one another about their whereabouts.

Two sets of footsteps neared and slowed down in front of the alleyway. Lu Han gathered energy into his palm in preparation for tossing a spell. It might not work, but he’d be damned if he was captured and rope Jongin into trouble he wasn’t involved in.

A tense moment passed before the guards moved away, spurred by the shouts of their comrade having allegedly spotting the culprits. Lu Han strained his ears for hints of movement outside. He heard nothing for a good minute, but he couldn’t lower his guard.

“That horn is reserved for detecting illegal magical activity,” Jongin spoke for the first time since hiding. “Helion has one.”

“All five kingdoms are equipped with one. It comes with a decree approved and signed by the Sorcerers Guild and the royal families,” Lu Han answered, not looking at him. “Every village, town, and city of each kingdom is encased in detection charms. If you don’t have the proper license granted by the Guild, the charms will sense the foreign magical energy from whatever spell you cast and trigger the horn.”

“Won’t a sorcerer win if they’re just against mere guards?”

Lu Han shook his head. “Those aren’t just ‘mere guards;’ they’re Wardens. Their armors are specially crafted to be magic-resistant so spells are either deflected or absorbed. Majority of Wardens aren’t born magic practitioners, but some are. The latter are more dangerous to rogue sorcerers, fake license holders, and those without.”

“You’re unusually knowledgeable about this,” Jongin said.

“Had a couple of close shaves in the past. One didn’t end up pretty.”

“Some of the rumors about you are true, then.”

Lu Han’s brows knitted together. “What rumors?”

Jongin peeked out from his side of the crate before turning back to him. “I don’t intend on standing in a dark alleyway half naked for a second longer.”

“You’ll have to drag me out there if you think I’m instigating a second goose chase.”

“I have a better idea.”

Jongin held his arm in a steady grip. Whatever follow-up questions Lu Han planned on asking vanished from his mind at the sudden, invisible pull in his stomach.

One heartbeat and the dark alleyway twisted out of shape.

Two heartbeats and they spun in an endless concentric motion.

Three heartbeats and the spinning came to a halt. The pull on Lu Han’s insides subsided. He almost toppled over if not for Jongin’s hold on him.

He might as well have from the absolute shock brought about by standing in front of his cottage.

“ _How—_ ” Lu Han’s jaw hung unattractively at the rows of trees, the pervasive woody scent, and the clear blue sky above them. On the doorstep sat Yixing, who blinked twice at their sudden appearance and continued licking his paw. He meowed twice in welcome before prancing off into the woods.

Jongin’s smirk was extra smug and annoying. “Are you impressed? I know, I know; no need to thank me.”

Lu Han punched him on the shoulder. “You could’ve done this earlier and saved us a load of trouble, Your Assness!”

Jongin punched back. “ _This_ is how you show your gratitude after what I’ve done? How rude!” His scowl should’ve come off as menacing, but the resemblance was stronger to a pouting child denied of his promised candy.

“You should’ve shared this important information from the start!” Lu Han insisted, punctuating his words with hard jabs to Jongin’s chest. “Teleportation is extremely rare in our world—one is blessed with the gift every five millenia. Not a lot of information exists about them even in ancient scriptures. Only a few are blessed to meet a teleporter, much less experience their abilities.”

Jongin’s cheeks reddened with sudden shyness. “My gift has its conveniences but comes with certain limitations. Teleporting around Helion is a cinch—I know the kingdom’s every nook and cranny; I can go anywhere I want. I cannot say the same for Asteria, however.”

“You sure knew where to go if we made it here.” Lu Han made a sweeping gesture around them.

“I’m already familiar with the cottage so it was easy teleporting here. The tailor shop is a close second. A few more visits and the bookshop will be third on the list. As long as I’ve seen the place with my own eyes and have a clear picture of it in my mind, traveling won’t be a problem,” Jongin explained.

“Why didn’t you use it when the people were ganging up on you?”

Jongin’s blush deepened, almost apologetic for his next words. “I can only teleport in human form.”

A curse so powerful it could impede the use of a person’s gift, magic-based or otherwise? Definitely the work of a high-ranked magical woodland creature.

“The curse is more powerful than I thought, ridiculous story notwithstanding,” Lu Han said. “Not to worry; our progress isn’t in vain. But you should build a shrine for whoever this magical being you angered as lifelong repentance. Offer it fried chicken every twin moon bright.”

“I’ll throw a feast in their honor if necessary.”

“The twenty thousand gold pieces are double their worth now.” Lu Han swooned at the reward waiting for him.

A fragment of emotion flitted across Jongin’s face. Lu Han caught it but couldn’t decipher what it was, or why it happened.

“Mama, look! The man isn’t decent!”

Two heads whipped toward the mother and daughter standing a few feet away. Beside them sat Yixing, whose eyes glimmered in silent laughter. Embarrassed and sorry for her daughter’s bold observation, the mother clapped a hand over her daughter’s mouth.

Jongin excused himself and hurried inside.

The little girl pried off her mother’s hand and pointed with a gasp. “Mama, look! I can see his butt!”

Lu Han ushered them inside after a good laugh, distracting him from delving deeper into thoughts related to Jongin.

 

 

☆彡

 

 

“Do you think I am petty enough to curse a human boy who might have stolen my food?”

Kibum, Guardian of the Earthen Realm’s West Domain, tapped his fingers on the armrest of his throne made from polished stone while waiting for an answer.

Lu Han gulped, trying his best not to fidget under Kibum’s sharp stare. He’d read about Kibum once during his sorcery school days. The books claimed he was known for possessing a sharp tongue and a sharper eye for details. Though his thorniness was sometimes a test aiming to sift those worthy of experiencing his gentle interior, Kibum remained one of the Guardians not to be underestimated.

“No, Guardian. But if your anger had reached or exceeded its peak the time it happened, and the human had been nothing but disrespectful, you would’ve punished them accordingly, be it a curse or something else.”

A moment’s deliberation.

“That is true,” Kibum conceded.

Lu Han breathed out a huge sigh, feeling like he’d passed an important test.

“I have no bear curses in my repertoire, but the nature and style of it tells a lot.”

This piqued Jongin’s interest, who had been quietly watching from the side. “Do you have a name?”

“It is a mere guess so I cannot give names. It might not be who I suspect. You wouldn’t want to be embarrassed throwing accusations if you do summon them, now, would you? I certainly don’t want to be complained at for giving names away. Names are sacred to us magical creatures: one reason we refuse introductions unless we trust the human or deem him worthy.”

“Is the nature and style of the curse familiar to you?” Lu Han asked.

“It _does_ seem fitting of the Guardian you’ve yet to summon in terms of their refusal to lose. If you want a more honest answer, the curse matches someone else’s style more.” Kibum’s face darkened at the last few words.

Lu Han caught the grim undertone in Kibum’s words and smiled nervously. “I think I know who you mean.”

They shared a glance filled with mutual understanding and shuddered in tandem.

Jongin watched them in confusion. “Who are you talking about?”

Neither answered him, so he repeated the question to Lu Han later while preparing to retire for the night.

“We don’t speak of his name lightly, both sorcerers and woodland creatures alike.” Lu Han slid the last bolt in place after casting a protection spell on and around the cottage. Thievery in Emerald Forest was scarce, but humans weren’t the only creatures who could cause mischief in the middle of the night.

“I still want to know who it is,” Jongin insisted. He was flipping through the pages of a mystery book Lu Han had bought for him days ago.

Lu Han released a tiny sigh. “You might meet him if the last Guardian isn’t who we’re looking for.”

The soft patter of rain filled the ensuing silence. The weather had been predictable in the past few days with its sunny mornings and rainy nights. Tonight was no exception—

Lu Han flinched at the unexpected clap of thunder. Through its loudness he thought he heard a squeak, briefly wondering if a mouse had found its way inside the cottage.

A louder clap of thunder.

The squeak morphed into a screech.

Lu Han turned and found Jongin curled up into himself on the cot, the covers pulled over his head. The book lay discarded on the floor. Unsure of what was happening, he approached him and sat on the edge of the cot, placing a tentative hand on what he guessed was his shoulder.

Jongin sprang upright upon contact. His annoyed face appeared from the cocoon of covers. “Don’t do that!”

Lu Han fought off the start of a smile. “I’m not doing anything. You, on the other hand, look like you’re ready to burrow into a hole where thunder can’t reach you.”

“I do _not_ —!”

Thunder roared, deafening in its arrival, and Jongin lurched forward and clung onto Lu Han as if for dear life. Lu Han hardly budged from his position despite the sudden armful of Jongin, blinking surprised eyes at the reaction. He’d have reprimanded Jongin for his vise-like grip around him but was stopped at the first sign of trembling.

Outside, the once light drizzle gained enough momentum and unleashed its rage in harsh torrents. Branches beat against the sealed windows with their every sway. Jongin whimpered at the occasional growl of thunder, clinging harder and pressing closer every time.

Lu Han bore with it, even at the risk of his waist snapping in two. He didn’t know what to do in situations like this, so he ran a consoling hand up and down Jongin’s back. Jongin’s tense form relaxed but still didn’t pull away.

“Why are you so scared of thunder?” Lu Han tried asking after a minute’s silence.

“You’ll laugh at me if I tell you,” Jongin’s replied against his chest. His tone was barely above a whisper, yet a sulk was already detectable.

“You bet I will if it’s funny.”

“You’re awful.” Jongin swatted at his chest, but he sounded relatively more cheerful now. “I spent most of my childhood growing up with my third eldest brother because we were closer in age. He taught me how to play the games I know, but he’d whine and complain if I cheated.

“My third brother has superb luck and I didn’t like losing. Not the most wonderful combination. Every time he whined, thunder would rumble out of nowhere, even on fair-weathered days. A strange occurrence, but not without reason: he could manipulate thunder and lightning but didn’t have proper control of it until his twelfth autumn.”

Lu Han pictured this third brother flinging thunder bolts at Jongin across a courtyard for cheating his way through a game, maniacal laughter ringing louder with each successful strike.

“My brother’s whining doesn’t summon thunder anymore, but my fear of it never went away. Sometimes I think I can hear him during storms.”

The rain and wind provided background noise in the otherwise silent cottage. The rolls of thunder had long ceased, but Jongin showed neither signs of relinquishing his hold nor moving away. Lu Han honestly thought he’d fallen asleep by the lack of movement and sound. His attempt in extricating himself was met with a tighter grip and a whine of protest.

“Don’t leave me,” Jongin pleaded.

“I can’t even if I wanted to,” Lu Han said with a sigh, patting the arm around his waist for emphasis. “But if you would let go of me for a few seconds…”

The cot wasn’t built to support two occupants, but they lay side by side in order to fit. Neither of them could move around too much at the risk of falling off, but the limited space didn’t stop Jongin from clutching the front of Lu Han’s sleeping robe. His trembling wasn’t as bad as before, but Lu Han placed a hand on top of his, anyway.

“So what’s your story?” Jongin asked.

No specifics, no further elaboration, but Lu Han already knew what he was talking about.

“I had a sorcerer’s license once, but it was revoked in the same year I received it.”

“The Guild can do that?”

“If you’ve committed the most unforgivable act; but it can also happen for minor transgressions that go against the Guild rules.”

Jongin’s brows met in the middle. “History books taught me the Fallen are those who have committed the highest form of treason, which is the practice of Dark Sorcery.”

“Your books didn’t lie to you.”

“Summoning Guardians don’t rely on Dark Sorcery; neither does banishing malignant spirits or dealing with nasty creatures. You can’t have lost your license and be branded a Fallen if you don’t dabble in Dark Sorcery, even if it’s what the rumors about you are saying.” Jongin frowned in contemplation.

“I had a bit of a troublemaker streak in me during my sorcery school years. Baekhyun and Kyungsoo can attest to that. Nothing damaging or permanent, more of harmless pranks like changing a classmate’s hair color every second. I wasn’t caught often, but I would be punished accordingly if I was.” Lu Han chuckled at the memory.

“So your troublemaking tendencies are what landed you in hot water,” Jongin stated, not asked.

A wistful sigh. “Depends on your interpretation. Three months after receiving my license, I was chosen as a candidate by the High Sorcerer to receive further training under his tutelage. The High Sorcerer holds the highest position in the Guild, and the five he handpicks at the end of training are sent as Head Sorcerers to each kingdom, if not serve as their apprentice until they take over. To any sorcerer, this was a golden opportunity to build a reputation for themselves.”

“‘But.’ There’s a ‘but’ after that.”

Lu Han allowed himself a small, wry smile. “Let’s call him Nosy. He and I were good friends. We spent almost every training day together. He’s a good person, but he can be a tad too curious for his own good.

“Every sorcerer owns a book containing spells and knowledge they’ve amassed from years of studying and training, and sometimes traveling—like the one I used during our first meeting. The High Sorcerer has one, too, but his is special. It contains secrets and other sensitive information no one else has access to. The book is kept in a shelf protected by a spell only the High Sorcerer can cast and undo.”

“How did Nosy get his hands on a forbidden book? Did he steal it? No, that can’t be—Nosy has to know how to undo the spell—”

Jongin’s eyes widened, mouth falling open in a silent gasp.

“You did _not_.”

Lu Han’s wry smile grew. “I may or may not have watched the High Sorcerer cast the spell in secret, once. It bothered me why no one had seen or questioned the glaring loophole in the protection spell before, but I took apart its basic components and reconstructed it. I never tested it, though. I also kept my notes on it hidden and never told anyone.”

“But Nosy discovered your notes and used it.”

“Sneaked into the High Sorcerer’s study and summoned a high-class demon, too.”

Shock etched itself on Jongin’s face. “ _Demon?_ Is this part of the sensitive information you mentioned?”

“The High Sorcerer’s spell book is the only known source of Dark Sorcery material to date. All other sources had been destroyed during the Holy War a millennium ago. A High Sorcerer is entrusted with the responsibility of keeping this sort of knowledge secret. Imagine the consequences if it fell into the wrong hands.”

Jongin nodded, taking in the information. “I don’t suppose Nosy knew how to handle the demon if you lost your license.”

“Sealing or killing the demon he summoned requires a high level of sorcery. Nosy could’ve called for help, but his rationale flew out the window from the extreme fright.”

“So you took the fall.”

The storm’s ferocity had tapered off. The usual drizzle took over.

“The evidences against me were damning. The High Sorcerer’s spell book was in my possession because I used it to seal the demon. The High Sorcerer and the Council witnessed the whole thing. Nosy has a clean record. Mine isn’t. Nosy recounted during the trial how I was acting suspicious prior to the demon summoning. My notes ultimately led to my doom.”

“What part of that is fair? You should’ve proved your innocence to the end. You should’ve told them you didn’t summon the demon or steal the book,” Jongin argued, voice sounding incensed and protective at the same time.

“My punishment wasn’t pulled out of thin air; it was based on the rules of the Guild and the Council’s joint decision.”

Lu Han surprised himself with the amount of calmness in his words. The situation had left a sour taste in his mouth for the first few months, blood boiling at the slightest remembrance. In the depths of his heart, a part of him would remain indignant about the unfair outcome. A potential future had been robbed from him, his name and reputation tarnished—some wounds time would never heal fully, but he’d learn to live with it and settle for what he had.

Jongin’s frown remained a beat longer. Then, in a gentler tone, he asked, “Is this why you’re living in the Emerald Forest now?”

“Emerald Forest is considered free land, even if it’s technically in Asteria’s territory. It doesn’t have detection charms, so I can use magic out here without the worry of Wardens knocking on my door. It took a ton of adjusting since I’ve lived in towns and cities up until the revoking of my license, but it’s a small price to pay.”

“What happened to Nosy?”

Lu Han shook his head. “Never heard from him again. Nosy is probably working as a Head Sorcerer by now. I never received an apology—not that I expected one—but an explanation would’ve been nice.”

“On this topic, explain the rumor of making dragons cry from the mention of your name.”

“I blame this on the Golden Dragon,” Lu Han complained. “Long ago, the Golden Dragon crashed into the heart of Emerald Forest crippled by pain. From an infected ingrown nail. Don’t look at me like that—even I couldn’t believe dragons could suffer from it. The Golden Dragon is the king of its kind, but he was nothing but a big crybaby during the healing. Now he ends up crying every time someone says my name in front of him.”

“And the basilisk running away at the sight of you?”

Lu Han scratched his nape. “That basilisk is blind. It had its eyes shut so I survived looking at it. It got lost on the way back from its hunt and I guided it back to its hole. See, even you’re laughing at the ridiculousness of it! I know it sounds awfully bizarre, but it’s true. I did cast a protection spell on me, just in case.”

“What about…”

Every rumor Jongin brought up, Lu Han debunked it with truths that sounded stranger by the minute. It was worth it, though, seeing the astonishment unfold on Jongin’s face and the twinkle of delight in his eyes at whatever ridiculous truth Lu Han dished out.

Jongin yawned, fending off the drowsiness by rubbing at his eyes with his free hand. “They spun the tallest tales about you; but no one can refute them since you live in Emerald Forest, and they’re too scared to see it with their own eyes.”

“Doesn’t affect me in the slightest because I know what’s true, anyway,” Lu Han said with a one-shouldered shrug.

Jongin’s continuous yawning told Lu Han he’d overextended his welcome on the cot already. He removed his hand from Jongin’s with reluctance. It awed him how Jongin’s grasp on his sleeping robe never loosened.

“We should sleep. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow.” Lu Han sat up and pried Jongin’s fingers off his robe, but he only tightened them. “ _Jongin._ ”

“Don’t move; it’s cold.”

Without warning, Jongin yanked Lu Han down so he was lying on his side again and curled up against him. Tufts of hair tickled Lu Han’s nose as Jongin tucked his head under his chin, the rest of his annoyance forgotten from the body heat rolling off him.

“Now it’s warm.”

Not even the thickness of sleep could dilute the happiness in Jongin’s tone—or the absence of repentance for his actions.

Lu Han huffed. “You’re lucky we’re not on my bed or I’d have kicked you off.”

Jongin’s shallow breathing served as his answer.

 

 

☆彡

 

 

Months spent in the tailor shop culminated into a successful annual play attracting a sizable audience in the town square and showing off the most stunning costumes seen in recent years. Jongin thrummed with excitement the entire time, bouncing in his seat and enjoying every second of witty dialogue and heart-stopping action. He would slap Lu Han’s arm if he found a line or scene hilarious. Lu Han would retaliate—his hits could rival Kyungsoo’s!—but the look of sheer glee on Jongin’s face was well worth the momentary pain.

Jongin spoke in whispered excitement every time he saw a costume he’d had a hand in. He would share anecdotes about the process he thought funny or memorable and beamed with pride if he heard someone from the crowd praise his work.

Lu Han listened and adjusted the hood of Jongin’s cloak as it kept slipping off from his excessive moving. The incident with the Wardens had long passed, but Lu Han insisted on wearing cloaks out in the open as a precaution. Baekhyun and Kyungsoo assured them no one had remembered: Asteria citizens liked their incidents fresh, and theirs wasn’t interesting anymore.

The cast received a standing ovation, but Baekhyun and Kyungsoo collected the loudest claps and cheers. Their faces shone with gratitude and overflowing happiness from the reception.

“Both of you were fantastic!” Jongin gushed, handing them each a bouquet backstage. “I have watched a lot of plays, but I haven’t enjoyed any of them in years until this one.”

“The people sitting behind us are huge fans of yours. They cheered louder for you than the others,” Lu Han told Kyungsoo, who took off his long, blonde wig and threaded fingers through his short hair.

“See, I told you; you had nothing to worry about.” Baekhyun bumped his shoulder against Kyungsoo’s, wearing a proud grin. “The crowd loved you as the princess. You were the star of the show. Our late-night rehearsals paid off.”

Kyungsoo smiled: relieved, appreciative. “I told myself I’d challenge the role if it was offered to me. You could say I was inspired by someone’s performance last year.” His knowing gaze slid toward Baekhyun.

“Wasn’t Baekhyun’s role a seductress in it?” Lu Han asked.

“Play enthusiasts raved about his performance. Playwrights fought each other to cast him in their works.”

Baekhyun preened. “It helps I’m a natural.”

“In seduction or wearing a dress?” Kyungsoo deadpanned, face devoid of emotion, but the corners of his mouth curved into a playful smile.

“Both, of course,” Baekhyun replied, unfazed. “It’s why you can’t resist me.” He batted his eyelashes at Kyungsoo and puckered up his lips, making obnoxious kissy sounds.

Kyungsoo ignored him and thanked Jongin for the flowers instead. “The costumes turned out spectacular on stage. The elves’ costumes are my favorite—their colors really stood out under the lighting. This”—he motioned to the periwinkle dress he was still wearing—“is beautiful, too, so be proud of your handiwork.”

Baekhyun slung his arms around Lu Han and Jongin’s necks. “You know what this calls for? A celebration!”

Celebrating entailed mugs of ale and platters of meat at the town’s biggest tavern. The place teemed with patrons old and new, boisterous laughter erupting from various tables. They sat at the back of the tavern, a safe distance away from the kitchen doors in case someone ordered fried chicken.

Baekhyun and Kyungsoo had only discovered Jongin’s curse recently. The shock on their faces had been priceless when they left a box of fried chicken on the countertop to concentrate on work, and then screamed in shock finding a bear sorting threads by color in the back room during lunch break. Lu Han had then revealed Jongin’s background but omitted his teleporting ability.

Baekhyun brought never-ending life to their table with his hilarious stories and by mimicking a couple of their notoriously difficult clients. Sometimes he mimicked Kyungsoo’s expressionless reactions. One instance he imitated Jongin’s shy laughter when he had been fawned over by the elderly, complete with gestures and facial expressions. Lu Han couldn’t remember the last time his stomach had hurt so much from laughing. Jongin had tears in his eyes, and Kyungsoo was more relaxed and generous with his smiles after the ale consumption.

A few more mugs were knocked down and platters inhaled before calling it a night. Baekhyun was pleasantly tipsy, bellowing ballads and tittering at his numerous voice cracks. He tripped on his feet on the way out and bumped into a group of men.

“Hey, watch it!” one of them barked.

Lu Han silenced Baekhyun with a hand over his mouth, knowing his tendency of running his mouth loose when he’d had a few drinks in him. He apologized on his behalf and led Baekhyun away with little resistance, though he couldn’t shake off the feeling of their eyes trailing after his every movement.

“We’ll open shop a little later tomorrow, if you decide to come by,” Kyungsoo told them in parting, grabbing Baekhyun by the back of his tunic in time before he could kiss the wall.

“I never imagined having so much fun in a tavern,” Jongin remarked after they bade goodbye, huge smile reflecting the happy memory. “I’ve only read about it in books, but it pales in comparison to the experience. I can’t wait to tell my second eldest brother. He might have a conniption when he hears about it.”

“That sounds painful. And terribly sadistic of you.”

Jongin shrugged. “My second eldest brother is a bit straitlaced, but he can be converted with the right amount of coaxing. I just like pushing his buttons.”

The streets were quiet and near empty in the town fringes, save for those on the way home like them. Lit streetlamps cast soft glows on the pavement, the evening breeze a refreshing reprieve from the tavern’s stuffy air.

They passed by a family of four. A little boy ran after his older brother, who was kicking a ball and blocking his foot from touching it. The game brought back a memory of Lu Han’s younger days when he harbored more interest participating in strikeball matches than studying the anatomy of a purification spell.

Lu Han stared at the children a while longer before asking, “Isn’t Helion famous for strikeball?”

“Helion has the best strikeball team in the land,” Jongin answered with pride.

“You sure? I think Ilven has the better team.”

If not for his neighborhood playmates dragging him to watch the friendly match between Asteria and Ilven on his tenth summer, Lu Han wouldn’t have seen for himself how awe-inspiring the sport was and how skilled Ilven’s players were compared to Asteria’s.

Jongin looked appalled. “You’re a red supporter? And here I thought you would have better taste in teams.”

“Says the blue loyalist,” Lu Han retorted with an eye roll. “Helion’s players are good, I’ll admit, but they’re nowhere near Ilven’s level.”

“Strikeball season is in two months. Helion will host the tournament like usual. Come with me so you can see for yourself what you’ve been missing out on supporting Ilven’s team.”

The invitation was casual, innocent, but the undercurrent of expectation was hard to miss.

A low chuckle ruined the moment.

Five men emerged from the shadows of the alleyway fifteen paces behind them.

Jongin’s eyes flashed with recognition. “Aren’t they the men from a while ago?”

One of the men—their leader, Lu Han guessed—advanced three steps ahead, gait exuding smug confidence. The glint of malice in his eyes sharply contrasted his otherwise handsome face.

“Well, well, well. I thought I was mistaken, but it turns out we’ve found the Fallen Sorcerer of Emerald Forest all along.”

Alarm combined with trepidation stirred in Lu Han’s gut. He shouldn’t have been too complacent when no one recognized them with their hoods down. Clenching his fist, he kept calm and forced out a reply.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

The leader’s mocking laughter echoed into the night.

“Playing innocent, now, are we? Too bad I don’t buy it.”

The four men’s lips curled back from their teeth in identical feral grins.

“What do you want?” Jongin spoke up this time, a hardened edge to his voice.

“Aw, how cute; he’s got himself a lapdog,” a burly man said, words dripping with sarcasm. The comment earned him a few snickers. “Does he know how to play fetch?”

Lu Han caught Jongin’s arm before he could stomp forward, shooting him a warning look with a shake of his head.

“Missing Helion prince kidnapped and brainwashed into doing a Fallen’s bidding.” The leader’s mouth twisted into a sinister line. “Imagine if this piece of news spreads across the land? People will fear you more than they already do, but we will take the glory of salvaging the prince from the notorious Fallen. It will be worth the times you played us as fools.”

Flashbacks from a time forgotten flooded Lu Han’s mind. Using magic within town premises to help people. Fleeing the scene to avoid capture. Cornered into a blind alley but forced his way out. Injuring people from the impact created by his telekinesis more than the fire spell he cast.

The pair of vindictive eyes locked upon him during his escape.

The subsequent run-ins that nurtured his animosity toward him.

The person’s identity clicked in Lu Han’s mind. “Siwon, Captain of the Wardens.”

Siwon clapped, sans sincerity. “Took you long enough.”

The chaotic energy the group radiated spelled trouble more than what it was worth. It was bad enough they were Wardens, but the worst part was that every single one was a sorcerer.

Any other day and Lu Han would’ve accepted the challenge, horn and lack of license be damned; but only three days had passed since the summoning, so his magical energy hadn’t returned in full yet.

Jongin’s hand around his wrist snapped him out of his thoughts. His gaze was fixed on them as he whispered, “I forbid you from doing anything reckless.”

“Is that an order, Your Highness?” Lu Han found it in himself to joke.

“I mean it,” Jongin insisted, tone resolute. “You can’t cast spells in your current state. Don’t argue with me on this one.”

Lu Han frowned. “Sure, but I’m not completely defenseless.”

“Aw, how sweet, both of you looking out for each other,” Siwon jeered. “I’d worry about saving my own hide if I were you.”

“Worry about yourself. Been hounding me every time I set off that damn horn but without success—that says a lot about you,” Lu Han sniped.

Siwon’s eyebrow twitched but showed no further reaction. “Ah, but the tables have turned now, haven’t they?”

Jongin’s hand slid down to hold his own, tight and reassuring. “On the count of three,” he murmured, shooting him a knowing look.

Lu Han squeezed his hand in affirmation.

“One—”

An object flew across the air and landed by their feet. Lu Han and Jongin jumped back on instinct. An unmistakably savory scent hit Lu Han’s nose before the realization sank in.

Jongin’s transformation was instantaneous.

The culprit was none other than the man who called Jongin a lapdog, triumphant smirk plastered across his face.

“Would you look at that—turns out there _is_ such a thing as a prince turning into a bear.”

“Nice work, Donghee,” one of them praised.

Donghee shrugged, looking smug. “I didn’t expect it to work, but listening to the townsfolk gossip has its perks sometimes.”

Lu Han met Jongin’s nervous gaze. They couldn’t wait an entire day before Jongin could transform back. Even if Lu Han wrung out the last drop of whatever magical energy he still had, it wouldn’t be enough to cast a reversal spell, much less the most rudimentary attack spell.

His last— _only_ —option was telekinesis. Always his trump card in sticky situations. Lu Han admitted he hadn’t explored and honed this gift enough to know what he could or couldn’t do, but for the sake of escaping in one piece, he would try.

“Hey, don’t worry.” Lu Han reached down and patted Jongin’s head, mouth curving up. “I’ll protect you.”

On Siwon’s open palm, a crimson sphere formed, glowing bright and deadly. “I’ve waited more than enough for the day I can take you down, and the gods have finally granted my wish.”

He aimed the sphere at Lu Han. Released.

Lu Han poured enough concentration into halting the attack and sent it back with twice the speed. The sphere missed Siwon’s head by half an inch and flew past the side of it instead when he stepped aside in time. It hit the wall of the building behind him, exploding upon contact.

Donghee tossed a spear of fire. Lu Han deflected it with a wave of his hand. A sudden blow to his back knocked him forward. The spot where he had previously stood on rumbled, groaned, and cracked open. Lu Han regained balance quick, surprise and confusion clearing when he saw the giant icicle jutting out. He would’ve been impaled on it if not for Jongin’s pushing him out of harm’s way. He flashed a thankful smile at Jongin.

“Tsk, I almost had him,” the Warden responsible lamented.

“Aim better, Youngwoon,” Siwon said.

“I’ll make sure not to miss next time.” Youngwoon cracked his knuckles in malicious pleasure.

Attack spells erupted from every direction. Lu Han warded off each offense while keeping watchful eyes on his surroundings and Jongin. Siwon tossed a red ball into the air, letting loose a barrage of fireballs. Lu Han and Jongin dodged them and took off the first chance they could.

One fireball hit Jongin’s hind leg, pained howl effectively stopping Lu Han and chilling his blood.

“Jongin!” Lu Han was beside him in no time. Jongin laid on his side, breathing ragged and eyes glassy. Lu Han paled at the sight of the damaged leg but shook off the seeping panic as he tore off a portion of his cloak and wrapped it around the wound. Preoccupied with stanching the bleeding, he didn’t notice the white lines drawn around them until he perceived chanting.

Lu Han’s body froze against his will. He struggled but couldn’t break free, as if bound by invisible chains. He read the runes interwoven with the lines. Noticed not one but two circles encasing the star. Ice-cold dread filled him.

“Walked straight where I want you,” Siwon said in wicked glee.

An immobilizing pentagram: the last place Lu Han expected to be trapped into.

Sorcerers of any rank avoided this pentagram for a single reason: as long as they stayed within its confines, they were rendered incapable of using both magic and body. This allowed their enemy to do with them as they pleased, regardless of motives.

It was also widely used by Wardens to catch illegal magic practitioners.

Lu Han struggled but in futile. He refused to admit defeat, especially in the hands of Siwon. He might be without magic right now, but the fight wasn’t over until he’d exhausted every bit of his telekinesis.

“This whole fight was anticlimactic. I must’ve overestimated you, Fallen Sorcerer,” Siwon spoke as he walked, stopping a meter away from the pentagram. “But I’ll take full advantage of your vulnerable state.” His eyes slid to Jongin’s prone form and added, “We will make sure the prince is sent back safely to Helion.”

Frenetic energy crackled around them. Yellow flashes of lightning illuminated the dark sky. Siwon raised his arm, the movement taking too slow in Lu Han’s eyes.

Jongin grunted. Lu Han glowered at Siwon. He resisted blinking; scared things would worsen if he did. One strike and it would be over.

The arm dropped.

A bolt of lightning descended.

Lu Han screwed his eyes shut, bracing himself for the pain, the burn, but didn’t expect claws grabbing at his torn cloak, nor the pull in his lungs and the spinning.

Enraged shouts faded into silence. Lu Han’s limbs loosened free from its magical bindings.

Darkness greeted him upon opening his eyes, but his panic didn’t last once he’d adjusted and everything came into focus.

Trees. An innumerable amount of trees. They loomed above him like tall shadows, the eerie silence of their surroundings broken by the occasional flapping of bird wings.

Lu Han would’ve rejoiced cheating fate, except he didn’t recognize what side of Emerald Forest they’d teleported to. It didn’t override the shock of Jongin working against the constraint of his curse, though.

Jongin hadn’t moved an inch from his spot even after teleporting, whining in discomfort when Lu Han checked on his wound. Lu Han did the best he could so he was comfortable, then gathered pieces of wood and dried leaves and built up a fire. Spending the night outdoors was their sole option at this point. He doubted Jongin could replicate the miracle he pulled, and his wounded leg would only hinder and limit his movements if they decide on finding their way home. Besides, even if he wanted to search for any medicinal herb or flower for Jongin’s wound, he would risk losing his way and endanger both of them.

Warmed by the fire, Lu Han sat cross-legged on the grassy ground. Jongin dragged himself up and laid his head on his lap. Lu Han stroked his furry neck.

“Sorry for not protecting you properly,” he said, leaning his head back on the tree trunk. The adrenalin rush had dwindled and drained him of the rest of his strength. He used his cloak as a makeshift blanket and closed his eyes, hoping morning would arrive soon. He could only wish the night would pass without any more incidents. He didn’t have the means to deal with mischievous magical creatures that might find and treat them as playthings.

His consciousness surfaced not from the sunlight but by the drag of a rough tongue across his cheek. Lu Han jerked his head away, but the licking persisted, intent on disrupting his sleep.

“Yixing, stop that or I won’t—”

Lu Han’s eyes flew open.

Yixing was blinking at him, tips of their noses touching.

“Yixing! How did you get here?” Lu Han held him up so they were at eye level. “Wait, how did you even know we were here? Are we anywhere near home? Have you healed Jongin?”

Jongin remained fast asleep despite the noise, but the wound had already disappeared when Lu Han checked. He heaved a huge sigh of relief knowing Jongin was okay now.

“What have you got there?” Lu Han saw Yixing carrying something in his mouth right when they were preparing to leave. It was an old cloth with a drawing of Emerald Forest, a red ‘X’ marked on what Lu Han guessed was their current location. Broken lines scribbled on the path showed which trails to take to reach the cottage.

However, Lu Han was more intrigued by the blue rose wrapped inside the cloth, its stem lacking thorns. Seldom did he see blue roses anywhere, much less one brimming with magical energy. Who had given it to Yixing?

The mysteries were piling up, but Lu Han couldn’t come up with answers for any of them.

 

 

☆彡

 

 

“The lace detail gives an elegant touch, but would a lesser amount in the collar area pull off the same effect? Or should I forego lace entirely? Lu Han, are you listening?”

Lu Han startled at the sudden address, dropping a thimble in the process. “Sorry, what?”

Baekhyun sighed in fake annoyance. “I want to say I don’t know why you’re spacing out, but even a blind man can see it. Stop worrying about tomorrow night.”

Lu Han blinked a few times before catching on. “Can’t help it. What if it’s still not the last Guardian? My twenty thousand gold pieces will vanish like smoke!” He faked a dramatic sob on Baekhyun’s shoulder.

Baekhyun shrugged him off, laughing. “And what happens if you succeed?”

“First things first: get back my license so I can practice magic legally. Then I’ll travel the world. I’ll take you guys, if you want.”

“Sounds great and possible within this lifetime; but wouldn’t breaking the curse mean Jongin returning to Helion for good?”

“Of course; it’s what we agreed on. What else should he do with the rest of his curse-free life? Aside from gorging on all the fried chicken he wants.” Lu Han’s forehead creased in confusion. Why was Baekhyun stating the obvious? Should their contract end another way?

The playful twist of Baekhyun’s mouth further confused him. “Are you sure what he wants hasn’t changed?”

“He hasn’t said otherwise. I would know if he did.”

Baekhyun simpered some more.

Lu Han’s annoyance sparked. “What’s with the questions about Jongin? Did he tell you something I should know?”

The bell above the door chimed. Jongin pushed back the cloak of his hood, face alight with joy from purchasing a new book on the way back from an errand. Since the incident with the Wardens, they’d never ventured outdoors without the security of cloaks anymore. So far, they hadn’t been caught or recognized. Lu Han wished it would stay that way.

“M’boy, how does it feel using money you’d earned from your own hard work to buy what you want?” Baekhyun asked, resuming his task. He’d insisted on paying them back for their help with the play costumes. Jongin had declined at first, but Baekhyun’s persuasion skills weren’t topnotch for nothing.

“A thousand times more satisfying than when it’s handed to me.” Jongin couldn’t stop running his hands on the cover, browsing the pages, marveling over it like he would a precious treasure. “Lady Taeyeon loved the gown you made for her, by the way. She also said she’d seek you out for future commissions.”

“I couldn’t have possibly finished it without your help. Whatever would I do without you?” Baekhyun released a sorrowful sigh and pulled on a pleading puppy face. “Can’t you stay here forever as my apprentice? With your dashing looks and irresistible adorableness, we can conquer maybe not the world but our clients’ vaults.”

Kyungsoo, who chose the opportune moment to emerge from the back room, heard Baekhyun and sighed. He stood beside Lu Han and muttered, “I don’t think he’ll succeed if this is his way of convincing Jongin.”

“Begone, nonbeliever!” Baekhyun shooed Kyungsoo away with a wave of his hand.

Back in the cottage, Lu Han asked Jongin, “Has Baekhyun made any strange inquiries from you?”

Jongin finished fixing the hem of his pants and looked at his handiwork with pride. “It depends on your definition of ‘strange,’ but no, he hasn’t. Is something amiss?”

Lu Han shook his head. He paused from crushing herbs to watch Jongin thread a needle with ease and mended the seams of a ratty tunic. “Your sewing skills have developed a lot. It only seemed like yesterday when you kept pricking your finger.”

“I have you to partially thank for it,” Jongin said without looking at him. “If not for you, I still wouldn’t have the faintest what a running stitch is, or have a better understanding of the common folk’s everyday troubles.”

“Be proud, kid. When you return to Helion, not only have you broken your curse, but you’ve also honed some useful life skills. I’m sure the royal tailor would be thrilled and honored having the prince’s assistance.”

A flicker of emotion passed over Jongin’s face, but it was gone so fast Lu Han wasn’t sure if it had been there at all.

They busied themselves through the suddenly uncomfortable silence. Lu Han couldn’t stand it a second longer, so he broke it.

“I don’t know why Baekhyun’s worried. We aren’t parting ways forever. You can always drop by for a visit. Shouldn’t be a problem because you can teleport.”

“I do intend to visit when I can,” Jongin said slowly, “but I’ve given it thought, and I find life in Asteria more suited to my taste than the one I’m accustomed to in Helion.”

Lu Han couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “Have the poor living conditions in the past months impaired your judgment?”

Jongin burst out laughing. “No, and even if it took me time to adjust, I don’t regret it. I don’t regret anything, and if I could have my way, I would stay here.”

His next sentence almost cost Lu Han a jar of herbs.

“Or you could come back with me to Helion.”

“I can’t,” Lu Han blurted out without thinking.

Jongin’s wounded look was like a punch to the gut.

Lu Han mentally kicked himself for causing it. “I _do_ want to tour Helion, but I should do what’s necessary first. If I am to see the world, I’d like to do it without fear.”

“I know, I know.” The forced cheerfulness in Jongin’s voice was like a second punch to the gut. “I’ve forgotten of your own goals in my hastiness.”

Jongin bowed his head, refusing eye contact, but Lu Han saw the red in his cheeks.

“But I can’t help it. I still selfishly wish I don’t have to teleport every time I want to see you.”

Lu Han couldn’t push a single word out past the knot in his throat. How did one respond to a heartfelt confession? He could slay the fiercest beasts and engage in battle against the most vicious demons, but handling a love-struck prince didn’t come with his education and experience.

Little details he’d missed, Baekhyun’s cryptic statements—piecing them together painted the bigger picture Lu Han had missed and kept missing until Jongin spelled it out for him. Lingering touches on his wrist when Jongin showed him the clothes he’d sewn. Pressing closer to him in the guise of drowsiness, or climbing into his bed during thunderstorms (and the belated, startling realization that he had _never_ kicked Jongin out since he started the habit). Jongin’s eyes staying on him longer than necessary no matter what he did, and his uncanny sense of finding him in a thick throng of people.

Yixing’s entrance, followed by a soft call of Lu Han’s name from outside, defused the suffocating tension and allowed easier breathing. Lu Han couldn’t have been more thankful for the distraction and the steady trickle of clients.

Though he wore a sulky downturned mouth for the remainder of the day, it didn’t stop Jongin from treating Lu Han like usual. Lu Han was grateful for the lack of change; it took his mind off worrying about the summoning result.

Come next nightfall, the last Guardian—their last hope—graced them with his regal presence.

Minho, Guardian of the Earthen Realm’s East Domain, crossed his arms and frowned in contemplation after listening to Lu Han’s explanation.

“I don’t always crave human food, but I indulge in fried chicken every thousand years,” Minho said, voice taking on a wistful edge. “It’s a sensation among us immortals. Unfortunately, I’m not responsible for your curse, even if I think you deserve it for eating food not meant for you.”

Lu Han barely registered the disappointment. Not when the excitement over his hunch being right overpowered it at the moment.

“If it’s not you, then who is it?” Jongin’s tone hovered between hysterical and livid.

Minho’s eyes narrowed at him in warning. Lu Han shook Jongin’s elbow, reminding him of his boundaries.

“Craving for fried chicken doesn’t mean I’m denying an accusation that holds no bearing in the first place,” Minho said in a gruff voice. “To cure your agony, yes; it is _him_ you seek.” His eyes bore into Lu Han’s as if relaying a secret message.

Lu Han’s doubts vanished altogether with the single confirmation. “Then it shall be him I call next.”

“Pray he cooperates,” Minho said.

“Is this ‘he’ the one you’ve mentioned before?” Jongin asked straight away after Minho disappeared. “You kept mentioning the same person, too, last month. Is this ‘he’ an important figure?”

“You have no idea.”

Lu Han left and returned with his purchase from the magical item shop yesterday morning. He tore off the wrapping paper, revealing a full-length mirror with an ornate brass frame. The smooth, clear glass showed their reflections under the twin moons’ light.

“Vanity has its time and place.”

Lu Han smacked Jongin on the shoulder, smothering the start of a smile from the sound of his laughter.

“Guardians have a hierarchy among them to maintain order. I’m calling their overseer—a Master Guardian whom all the forest creatures, magical and otherwise, acknowledge as their one and only ruler.”

The mirror rose from the ground and floated mid-air.

Jongin gripped his shoulder and turned him around. “You’re summoning him _now_? Didn’t you say you can only summon one every twin moon bright?”

“Calling on a Master Guardian expends thrice the amount of magical energy compared to Guardians and lesser magic creatures, twin moon bright or not. Summoning Minho would normally deplete everything I have, but I’ve managed to conserve my energy by not using magic for an entire month.”

Jongin didn’t look convinced. Lu Han expected it. He took Jongin’s hand and squeezed it in assurance.

“I’m strong enough for this. I’ll be fine.”

Jongin regarded him with deep suspicion. “What are the stakes?”

“Nothing I can’t handle—”

“ _Stakes._ ” Jongin growled out the word.

Lu Han flinched but confessed the truth. “I’ll be completely without magic for a month. If worse comes to worse, my health might pay for it, too. If magical energy isn’t enough, the summoning will draw on the physical and physiological strengths of the sorcerer.”

Jongin’s face had set into grim lines by the end of his explanation. “Don’t summon him.”

Lu Han gaped. “We’re _this_ close to breaking your curse and you want to stop? Are you out of your mind?”

“If breaking my curse means endangering your well-being, then I would rather not have you do it!” Jongin argued.

His outburst stunned Lu Han into silence. Warmth swelled in his chest. He could count with a single hand the amount of people who worried over him, but Jongin wasn’t an unwelcome addition in the slightest. He understood his anger, understood it rooted from pure concern; but he was aware how their tempers sometimes clashed, and the wrong response could spark a heated disagreement.

“Jongin,” Lu Han called out, soft and gentle that had said person looking at him in surprise. “When I said I’d find a way to break your curse, I meant it. And now that we’ve found it, I’m not stopping. It’s a risk I’m willing to take.”

Conflicting emotions played out on Jongin’s face. “You’re only saying that because you want the reward that comes with breaking the curse,” he muttered, eyes downcast. “Are you that eager to get rid of me?”

Any other time and Lu Han would’ve flared up. After conditioning himself to stay calm, he found Jongin’s petulance amusing, if not comical, and rather adorable merged with his prickliness.

“I won’t lie, I like the reward. Twenty thousand gold pieces don’t grow on trees. But I’m also doing it because I care about a certain prince.” Lu Han enjoyed the rise of color to Jongin’s cheeks and reveled in it. “If I end up bedridden in the coming days, can I rely on you to take care of me, even if it’s not included in the contract?”

“You don’t need to ask,” Jongin replied, sounding less angry. Lu Han took this as a good sign.

Lu Han’s eyes fell close. Chanted an incantation. Magical energy pulsated around them, forming a dome inscribed with ancient runes and pentacles.

“ _Invincible forces of the Earthen Domains,_

_I seek your infinite powers and greatness, and gather them in my hands._ ”

The floating mirror glowed silver, absorbing the concentrated energy within the dome. Lu Han felt it feed on his energy—relentless and insatiable—and gritted his teeth.

“ _You, who cross between the mortal and mystic worlds; you, who is revered and feared;_

_I call upon you—_

_Master Guardian of the Earthen Realm!_ ”  
  
The mirror’s surface gleamed, fogging over and clearing up in a flash. Gone were their reflections, for inside the mirror appeared a young, ethereal-looking man with long, auburn hair and dressed in clothes suited for a prince. His eyes sparkled bright, his mouth curved in a smile hinting at secrets he might or might not spill. He set a foot out of the mirror, then another, soles of his boots meeting the soft grass.

Lu Han nodded his head once in deference. “It is an honor to finally meet you, Master Guardian Taemin.”

“You finally summoned me!” Taemin clutched Lu Han’s hands in unpredicted enthusiasm. “I was waiting so long for you to call me—you sure took your time!”

“It’s unbecoming to summon a Master Guardian right away without passing through their subordinates first. I am sure you have already heard of why I summoned them by now?”

“I was waiting for the rascal”—Taemin jerked his thumb in Jongin’s direction—“to remember me, but he’s done nothing but disappoint me.” He sauntered over to Jongin and slung a casual arm around his neck. “You wound me, Prince Jongin of Helion. I thought I had made an unforgettable impression on you.”

Baffled and scandalized at the carefree attitude displayed by a higher being, Jongin could only say, “You certainly did. I can only dream of eating fried chicken in human form now, no thanks to your curse.”

Taemin grinned and clapped his shoulder in approval. “That’s more like it!”

“Master Guardian, the prince regrets crossing you in the past and has reflected on his mistake. Perhaps it’s time you forgave him, yes?”

Master Guardians came in all sizes and temperaments. Among them, Taemin was one of the more fickle in spite of the innocent looks and childlike behavior he exhibited. Stories about him were widespread among his subjects, ranging from acts of kindness in times of need to callous punishments when gravely offended. The latter gave Lu Han nightmares for a week the first time he’d heard of what was capable of.

Taemin tapped a finger to his chin in quiet deliberation. “I suppose,” he acquiesced. “He was but a wee child when I punished him. Oh, but how pretty he was back then! He had long hair princesses would be envious of, and his cheeks were like a chipmunk’s when he stuffed his face with fried chicken.”

“How can the curse be broken?” Jongin asked, trying to peel off Taemin’s arm.

“I don’t know.”

Taemin doubled over in laughter at their shocked faces. “My bad. Technically, that’s not correct. I don’t know how to break it using magic, but an antidote for it exists.”

A piece of paper materialized out of thin air. Taemin snatched it with two fingers and held it out to Lu Han.

Lu Han received it with two hands. Read the written instructions. His face brightened. “I have all the ingredients needed. It shouldn’t be too hard to produce the antidote. Thank you so much for giving it to us, Master Guardian. We are forever indebted to you.” He tugged at Jongin’s tunic sleeve, signaling his turn in showing gratitude.

“Thank you for the antidote. I’m sorry about eating your chicken without permission.” Jongin half-mumbled his words they came out unintelligible.

“Aren’t you the cutest?” Taemin pinched Jongin’s cheeks and cooed, chortling at his disgruntled face. “I’ve perfected the antidote with the help of Kibum, but it’s still easier if the reverse spell was used. Alas, my mother refused to share it with me as punishment for using an incomplete curse.”

Jongin’s brows furrowed. “An incomplete curse?”

“The curse was only half-done when I stole it from my mother. Impatience is in my nature, and curses of all kinds excited me like no other,” Taemin admitted with a sheepish expression. “If I gave you the complete curse, you would’ve permanently stayed as a bear after a set number of transformations. It can never be undone, even by a higher power than myself.”

A thought crossed Lu Han’s mind. “Is the incompleteness of the curse the reason Jongin was able to teleport despite being a bear?”

“You could say that. The curse’s constraints were already powerful in its state, but it can be snapped with the right amount of determination. In your case: evading a life or death situation.”

Lu Han whistled. “Lucky.”

“You are, too,” Taemin told him. “A cat like Yixing is a precious asset to anyone. Treasure him well.”

Lu Han couldn’t conceal his surprise fast enough. “How did you—”

Comprehension dawned on him quick as lightning.

“The blue rose and the map,” Lu Han stated more than asked.

Taemin shrugged, grinning. “I found you sleeping in the territory of flesh-eating demons. If not for my protection spell, you wouldn’t have survived the night. Good thing my blue roses work like amulets or you’d have been their breakfast.” He fixed his hair in front of the mirror, smoothing out wayward strands. “I like this mirror. Keep it for when you call me out next time, all right?”

Jongin caught the mirror in time after Taemin bade goodbye and disappeared into it. “Humor me, if you will. Why did you use a different method to summon a Master Guardian?”

Lu Han shoved the now folded paper into his pocket. “Master Guardians are more likely to heed your call if you use magical items corresponding to their interests. Taemin likes shiny objects and has an inclination for mirrors.”

“Is that your roundabout way of saying he’s vain?”

 

 

☆彡

 

 

Jongin was vocal of his suspicion about Taemin handing over the antidote without putting up a fight. According to him, a mystical being of high rank should’ve given them one or several trials first so they could prove how much they wanted the antidote.

Lu Han shut him down with a pillow flung to his face and an irritated reminder that he wasn’t living in a fantasy novel. He’d have entertained Jongin’s ramblings, but the poor state of his health and severe fatigue from the second summoning stretched his patience thin and disallowed holding his interest for more than five seconds.

Jongin’s brows would draw into a worried line every time Lu Han moved, whether around the cottage or in bed. He didn’t fuss in excess, but he always asked if he needed help.

Lu Han powered through the migraines and the weakness of his limbs even after a full day’s rest to prepare the antidote. It didn’t require complicated methods. It looked edible, too, if not appealing in terms of presentation.

After all, pasta in milk broth drizzled with honey wasn’t exactly the most appetizing.

Lu Han grimaced in sympathy watching Jongin eat. Jongin chewed each bite mechanically, forcing himself to swallow. Halfway through the plate, Lu Han swore he turned a mild shade of green, sweating buckets from the exertion of not throwing up.

Lu Han probably would if he was in his place. The milk was mixed with the bitterest medicinal herbs. The noodles were soaked overnight in a broth from the sourest medicinal fruits. The honey was left untouched, the only consolation in the otherwise questionable dish.

Jongin shoved the last forkful of pasta into his mouth and sprung from his chair. He grabbed the bucket under the sink and dashed out of the cottage. Yixing darted after him on Lu Han’s behalf.

Five tense minutes of waiting passed.

Jongin returned, complexion pale, hair mussed. Sweat dotted his brow. In his hand he held a handkerchief containing—

“A _wishbone_?” Lu Han exclaimed when he took a good look.

“Were you expecting something else?” Jongin snapped. His face contorted in discomfort as he rubbed his stomach.

Lu Han stared longer at the wishbone. “Taemin’s instructions said you’d heave out the trigger of the curse. For all the years you carried it, I’d have expected an egg. Or a chicken.”

Jongin scrunched his nose. “What next?”

The wishbone soared from the handkerchief with a single stare from Lu Han. He recited the spell on the paper. The bone disintegrated into fine dust, sparkling as it did so before completely disappearing from sight.

Nobody said anything for a few seconds.

“That’s it? _That_ was all it took?” Jongin exclaimed, incredulous. “Years of carrying a wishbone that triggered my transformation, and then it disappears in mere seconds?”

“It could be worse. Some cures require incisions or intake of dubious fluids concocted from more dubious sources.”

Jongin blanched at the mental images it painted. “Is the curse broken for good? Who’s to say I just ate that ‘antidote’ because some Master Guardian wanted to pull a prank on me?”

“It’s working perfectly well as we speak.”

“Impossible.”

Lu Han pointed upward.

Jongin followed. His jaw slackened.

A whole fried chicken hovered a few meters above them in all its crispy, mouthwatering glory, but Jongin no longer transformed into a bear.

 

 

☆彡

 

 

A flock of children ran past Lu Han, shrieking and giggling as two more joined in their game of tag. Their high spirits stripped away the remainder of his sleepiness; by the time he stepped into the marketplace, he was wide awake. People of all ages hurried about and helped each other decorate the town square. Colorful streamers added to the buoyant atmosphere. Everyone was upbeat and wearing smiles.

Lu Han slipped through the doors of the tailor shop, bell above the door announcing his arrival. Baekhyun was dressing a mannequin but swung around to check who entered. A grin graced his features.

“Good morning! To what do I owe the honor of having Asteria’s Head Sorcerer in my humble shop?”

Lu Han swiped at him in jest. Baekhyun ducked, infectious laughter affecting him.

“Don’t call me that.” Lu Han attempted another swipe but still failed. “Everyone’s busy preparing for the king’s birthday celebration. I’ve done my part with the protection spells and detection charms in and out the castle premises, so I’m left without to do. I’m bored.”

Baekhyun clucked his tongue. “Tsk, tsk, tsk. I’m sure you’ve plenty to do; you just don’t make use of your resources properly. I, on the other hand, would love to live in the castle for a day.”

“Maybe I’m just used to living in Emerald Forest,” Lu Han said. “I’d move back to the cottage if not for my duties.”

“What you need is a longer adjustment period,” Baekhyun said matter-of-factly. “Residing in the castle for a year will never compare to the time you’ve lived in Emerald Forest. Take it slow. You’ll slowly get used to it. Now, if you’re looking for a cure to your boredom, won’t you help a poor old tailor with his sewing?”

Lu Han hadn’t sewn anything in so long, but he was surprised he hadn’t lost his touch yet. He missed sewing his own clothes, among other things. Since entering the castle to serve the royal family and become the previous Head Sorcerer’s apprentice, he threw himself headfirst into the supplemental training and fulfilling his duties. His days followed a strict routine; rare were the times an impromptu occasion or two slotted themselves into his schedule that pushed back or canceled his other activities.

His cottage in Emerald Forest remained largely untouched. He might not live there anymore, but he took time out of his schedule every month for maintenance. Sometimes Baekhyun and Kyungsoo assisted him in cleaning. Yixing tagged along, but he’d spend the day gallivanting in Emerald Forest and return at dusk.

He certainly didn’t miss setting off the horn and running away from the Wardens like a wanted criminal. He hadn’t been optimistic in clearing this major obstacle of his life in the beginning. The Council had refused to listen to his request, and he had gradually lost hope as the months dragged on, but they came around and brought long-deserved justice to Nosy. He had cleared his name and reinstated his license. Spending his life savings for a re-trial had been worth it.

“How did you like the last batch of robes we made for you?” Baekhyun paused from stitching buttons so he could beam at Lu Han. “I have a hard time moving on from the day you asked us to sew your first robe as official Head Sorcerer. I feel like I’m perpetually floating on cloud nine.”

“It’s absolutely beautiful. One of my favorite robes. You and Kyungsoo have done a wonderful job. This robe is beautiful, as well.” Lu Han smoothed the creases away on his ruby red robe with gold trim, a recent creation Baekhyun had gifted him.

“I have several ideas for new robes, but I’ll have to run them through Kyungsoo first. I showed him previews last night and he called them ostentatious.” Baekhyun snorted, rolling his eyes. “I don’t want to hear that from someone who harbors a single-minded devotion to black.”

“Is that you I hear badmouthing me?” Kyungsoo appeared beside Lu Han, wearing a fake stern expression.

“If you heard me, why are you still asking?” Baekhyun retorted.

“One of these days, I’ll really stitch your mouth shut.”

“Oh, please. You’ve been threatening me for years, but it hasn’t happened. Admit it: you love me too much.” Baekhyun waggled his eyebrows.

Kyungsoo stared at him with a hint of exasperation, but it didn’t eclipse the fondness in his eyes. “I married you, didn’t I?”

“Where’d you go, Kyungsoo? Delivery?”

“Yes. It was urgent, and the apprentices had their hands full, so I delivered it myself. Asteria’s streets are crowded today, but it’s expected since it’s the king’s birthday.”

“Royal entourages from neighboring kingdoms have begun arriving. You think Jongin will come?” Baekhyun asked.

“Helion’s entourage hasn’t arrived yet, from what I’ve heard. Don’t know if Jongin is included in the guest list,” Lu Han answered.

On sleepless nights, on quiet interims, Lu Han’s mind would wander to thoughts of Jongin. He wondered if he’d had his fill of fried chicken; wondered if he spent his days living well.

Jongin had returned to Helion two days after the curse was broken, but not without plenty of coaxing on Lu Han’s part. A day later, a messenger had delivered the promised twenty thousand gold pieces. His joy in receiving the reward had been short-lived—his stomach churned at the slightest glimpse, and a hollow ache settled in his chest. For the longest time, the money stayed in the back of his closet where he couldn’t see it.

Jongin had visited a few more times after, but he never stayed long. A meeting with a noble today, a party in a neighboring kingdom tomorrow, brainstorming ideas on improving relations with political allies on some days: typical responsibilities of a prince. Lu Han didn’t hold anything against him, not even when he stopped visiting altogether. By then, Lu Han’s health and magical energy had been restored, and he’d made up his mind on traveling to the Sorcerers Guild.

If Jongin had popped up in the cottage after his departure, Lu Han would have no way of knowing. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t curious, but more than a year had passed and it was no use dwelling on what-ifs. Concentrating on the present was the best solution.

He repeated this to himself on his walk back to the castle. Lu Han entered his quarters, the eerie silence welcoming him.

“Yixing?” he called out. He searched for his cat in every possible hiding place but saw no sign of him.

Lu Han checked Yixing’s usual haunts next. No one had seen him lurking in the library, the ballrooms, the kitchen, the queen’s greenhouse, or the youngest princess’ playroom.

Last on the list was the garden located behind the castle. A marble fountain served as the centerpiece, surrounded by rows and rows of newly-bloomed flowers unique to Asteria. Manicured bushes boasted of utmost care in the capable hands of the gardener.

Yixing favored this garden over the others, always sneaking out here whenever he could to chase butterflies or sunbathe. True to form, Lu Han found him strolling along the edge of a flower bed, stopping to bat at a red flower.

Lu Han scooped him up and cradled him in his arms like a baby. “What are you doing here?”

Yixing meowed, green eyes glimmering.

“Did you stay out of trouble while I was away?”

Another meow.

Lu Han rubbed Yixing’s belly. “I hope you have. Last time I asked you the same question, the head cook wept because you ate the king’s prized fish.”

Yixing purred, rubbing his head against Lu Han’s chest.

“I don’t want it to reach the point that I’ll be forced to give you up because you won’t behave. You’re all I have now. And Baekhyun. And Kyungsoo.”

“And Jongin.”

Lu Han ignored the crick in his neck from whipping his head around too fast.

Jongin stood a few paces away, dressed in royal garb of gold and black. An assortment of brooches was pinned on the lapels of his coat, but one stood out among the rest. It depicted a lion standing on its hind feet, mouth open in a ferocious roar: the official symbol of the Helion royal family. His dazzling smile was near blinding and rivaled the brightness of the sun.

Lu Han returned his gaze to Yixing with some unwillingness. “Tell me, Yixing, why does that apparition look like a more handsome, prince-like version of Jongin? Amazing—it even frowns like him!”

Frustration marred Jongin’s face as he strode up to him and stood an arm’s length away. Laughter bubbled in Lu Han’s chest. He continued talking to Yixing without taking his eyes off of Jongin.

“This is the most realistic apparition of Jongin I’ve seen. You think the sorcerer behind it took a lot of time making it look real?”

“I _am_ real.” Jongin flicked Lu Han’s forehead.

“Don’t hit your elders!” Lu Han covered his forehead to protect it from further harm, mouth forming an affronted ‘O.’

Yixing twisted out of Lu Han’s hold and landed gracefully on his feet. A butterfly fluttered past, and he followed it.

“Fancy seeing you here, Head Sorcerer of Asteria.” Jongin removed Lu Han’s hand and rubbed his forehead with the pad of his thumb. His skin tingled where Jongin touched. He didn’t want him to stop.

“Likewise, fourth prince of Helion.” Lu Han was grinning now. “You look great.”

“So do you.” Jongin’s rubbing segued into a slow, lingering caress before pulling away. “I have heard of your achievements. I am happy you fought for what you want and reaped good results.”

“It helps a certain prince’s words gave me encouragement,” Lu Han said. He didn’t miss the proud smile Jongin wore. “What are you doing out here? Are you lost? I can usher you back to your quarters.”

“I gave my bodyguards the slip. I couldn’t stand them watching my every move. I’m not worried about getting lost; I’ve memorized the outline of my room before sneaking out. I saw you while wandering in the hallways and panicked I would miss you, so I teleported.”

“That’s a pretty reckless move,” Lu Han chided. “What if the image wasn’t vivid enough and you ended up somewhere else?”

“I’ve found you again—that’s what matters more to me,” Jongin said, unperturbed. “I was speechless when you returned the twenty thousand gold pieces. I visited you to ask why, but the cottage was empty.”

“I sent back the money before traveling to the Sorcerers Guild.”

“I dropped by the cottage every day after that. I wasn’t sure why I kept doing it. I had no idea when or if you would return, but I held onto the hope of seeing you once more. Today my wish has been fulfilled.”

The tenderness in Jongin’s gaze warmed Lu Han, immense happiness filling every inch of his being. Of the times he indulged in daydreams of reunion, Lu Han didn’t expect it happening like this. His mind often generated scenarios of their paths converging during official court events, or several years down the line. The gods must have had others plan, but Lu Han couldn’t be more grateful.

“My invitation to take you to Helion on strikeball season still stands,” Jongin told him, bringing him out of his thoughts.

Lu Han shook his head with a chuckle. Of course he would remember that. He folded his arms loosely across his chest and tilted his head. “Good luck on convincing me to cheer for your team after Ilven won the last tournament.”

“You forget I spent a lot of time with Baekhhyun. I’m confident I’ve picked up a trick or two from him in persuasion,” Jongin declared with a suaveness Lu Han had never seen on him, but fit him just the same.

“Yeah, sure, if you insist.” Lu Han spun around and started walking. He didn’t reach very far because Jongin stood in his way, mirroring his own impish smile.

It didn’t stick long as Jongin’s playfulness melted into the serious demeanor only a prince was capable of pulling. “Many things have changed in the time we spent apart, but what I feel has stayed the same.”

Jongin reached out and squeezed his hand. The quiet admission contrasted the intensity in his eyes that pinned Lu Han in place as the world around them fell away. Lu Han couldn’t look elsewhere, even if he forced himself to. He didn’t want to.

Lu Han reached out for Jongin’s other hand and squeezed them between his own. A soft smile rose to the corners of his mouth. “I have things I want to say, too. Things I couldn’t say in the past. Things I should’ve let you know.”

Gone was the confidence, subdued by a sudden bashfulness characteristic of Jongin but endearing just the same. His stare didn’t waver, however, as he asked, “Would you like to give us a try?”

Gazing deep into his hopeful eyes, Lu Han’s smile broadened and gave his answer.

 

 

**fin.**


End file.
